Bats, Cats, and Jokes
by Doodlebug QT
Summary: Patience has moved to Gotham in hopes of finding a new life for herself. What she uncovers are past lives that involve a tragic history concerning her other half Catwoman, a dark knight, and a crimial known only as the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was looking up crossovers for Catwoman the movie and Batman Begins/the Dark Knight and couldn't find anything. So I thought you know, why hasn't anyone done this yet? I mean they both originated from the same story, you'd think someone would've done something for that by now. I later knoticed that very few people have done really anything for Catwoman. There's only like three stories for it and about four crossovers that are mostly about Twilight Werecats in Forks. Then I got to thinking, you know maybe I'm the only person in the world who actually likes the new Catwoman. I'm not crazy about her costume exactly, but you gotta admit, Halle Berry kicks ass.**

**I'm sort of in the process of writing a different fanfiction right now, but if I get enough reviews, I'll continue this one real fast. If not, I'll still continue it, it just won't be as quick. ****So here's Bats, Cats, and Jokes for ya. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

1. Friends  
_Old, New, and Forgotten_

Patience Phillips walked hastily down the sidewalk of her new home. The city Gotham was rumored to be glazed over with the thickest coat of crime and violence this side of the United States had ever seen in one city alone. A year ago, she would've rather moved back in with daddy than move to a city this intimidating. A year ago when she was still the weakling that bent over backwards and took whatever crap was thrown at her. A year ago before the cats entered her life.

She was no longer the Patience she was before who was a people pleaser, afraid, and shy of everything. When she'd read the add calling for an artist that specialized in designing and illustrating magazines, she'd jumped to prepare her portfolio and résumé. Ever since that idiot boss of hers fired her for dying, she'd hunted through the adds day and night for a position she'd been dying for ever since she'd left art school. The thought that it was located in a city inhabited with thugs and criminals of the day, hadn't seemed to bother her all too much. On the contrary, her other side that laid dormant only until night came, had purred excitedly at the prospect. Catwoman enjoyed challenge. She enjoyed hunt and chase and play. This new city would provide her with fun enough each night.

For the moment though, she was merely Patience, and unfortunately she was having the worst trouble with her boxes. She heaved a large one filled with art supplies and heavy design books out of the truck she was borrowing. She inched up the tall stairs to her apartment building and struggled to grab the handle with one hand while the other held tightly to her awkward parcel. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of her paintbrushes tilting over the side. If she could just get the door open she could catch it before it…

Damn! It was lost over the side. She reached to pick it back up again but only succeeded in dropping a little wooden dummy and an inkbottle, which thankfully didn't smash on the concrete. A pencil was just about to make it's way to the ground when a small hand shot out of nowhere and caught it in midair.

Patience was on full alert now. She spun to see her new adversary but sighed with relief when she saw it was only a young boy. His skin was a fine auburn just a touch darker than hers and he had lovely chestnut colored eyes, not chocolate like hers, but a softer shade. His face was kind and he had cornrows braided in his course black hair. He couldn't have been much older than thirteen or fourteen and yet he carried himself like a professional fighter. Her other half could sense the hidden warrior in the boy. She could even smell it in his fresh sweat. She assumed he had just come from running.

"Thank you." Patience said when he replaced it in her box and stooped to pick up the remaining things she'd dropped.

"No problem." The boy announced pushing the door open for her. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No, I think I got it."

He seemed persistent to help. "I see your car pulled up over there. Do you need help bringing some stuff up?" She couldn't smell anything suspicious about the offer. She didn't really have much of anything to steal in there. They'd made sure to get the electronics, like her TV, laptop, and appliances were out first before they left the old car unattended in this neighborhood. He was a nice boy, she decided.

"Why thank you. That would be really great."

"Okay great," he turned to grab some boxes out of the car while her foot held the door open. "What apartment are you." He said coming up with some of the more heavier boxes slung under his arms. For a little guy he was pretty strong. It was only then that Patience noticed the definite muscles outlined under his white t-shirt.

"It's 117." She announced leading the kid up the stairs. It was unfortunate that the elevator decided to stop working on the day she moved in.

The boy looked delighted. "Nuh-uh! My apartment is right across from yours."

"Really? Well what a coincidence."

"My name is Dre Parker, by the way." The boy announced skipping two steps.

"I'm Patience," Patience said. "Patience Phillips."

"So are you an artist?" Dre asked, trying to make conversation apparently.

"I'm aspiring to be one. I moved to Gotham for a job. Have you been here long?"

"No, we use to live in China, me and my mom. Then we moved here when she got a transfer to the United States. We moved in a month ago."

"Wow, China. That must've been pretty exciting." Pacience adored China—well the art and culture mostly. It was one of her top places to visit someday and as an official catwoman she was sure to someday make that dream reality. "Did you learn some kung-fu?"

"Oh yeah. You could say I picked up a few moves." He said proudly, and Patience knew from his tone that he'd done more than just learned it.

They turned into her apartment on the top step and saw a plump and beautiful woman sitting on the floor as she unpacked books. She smiled when the two entered.

"Patience Phillips," she lectured playfully eyeing her helper, "did you make a friend already?"

Patience chuckled and set her box on a table as Dre came round to meet her good friend. "Sally, this is Dre. He's my neighbor."

"Well hello mister." Sally held her hand out to him, but didn't get up from the floor. He walked over and shook it politely, smiling too. "It's nice to see some young gentlemen in this building. Even more this city." She added the last bit with a trace of distain. "Place like this is hard to find any dashing men around." She smiled again and winked at the young man. "Or really any civilized people."

"Tell me about it." Dre said leaning against a doorframe. "I was nearly jumped three times on my way to and back from school since we got here."

"Nearly?" Sally asked noticing the indefinite statement.

"Well," Dre rubbed his neck shyly. "I didn't go too easy on them when they thought they would intimidate me on my first day."

"Dre and his mom just got here from China." Patience explained putting a coat on a hook.

"Oh I see," Sally grinned knowingly. "Big tough boys thought they would be able to show you whose in charge and you turned the tables on them and wiped the ground with their keesters?"

Dre's face got slightly pink, "You might say something like that."

The woman squealed delightfully. "Looks like you've got your own body guard here, Patience. I'd keep this guy close. You never know when you might need his skills in a town like this."

Sally hadn't encouraged the idea of her best friend moving to a city that was swimming in violence like this one. As her best girl, she'd insisted on her friend staying at her place even if she did have a new boyfriend. Sally couldn't imagine her Patience running around alone without a friend in a place like this. A whole year already and her best friend still didn't know who Patience really was. Sally still viewed Patience as the shy little girl she'd been in elementary, high school, and all through college. Patience herself couldn't deny that it was a bit of a change when she began to feel the dramatic alterations on her otherwise timid personality. Day by day, night after restless night, she could feel herself growing into a new, more aggressive entity.

That was more or so why she needed to get away. Sooner or later her friend would catch on to the changes. She'd already had to cut her ties with the police officer she'd fallen in love with. If she wished to keep her identity secret from those who knew her best, she would need to establish herself somewhere away from them. Where people didn't know her, and where she would be free to build her life on this new consuming personality.

To be sure, she'd keep in touch with her dearest friend, Patience just wouldn't see her as often.

Dre helped her bring up the rest of her things and Sally busied herself to unpack them. Now came the hard part which was trying to bring up her couch. They'd been able to get two men from two floors above to help them with it. Finally, after several swear words, a broken banister, and a nasty bruise on one of the men's knee later, they'd finally succeeded in getting it up the damn stairs and into her apartment.

Patience ran and got some ice for the man while he rested a bit on her positioned couch. She apologized twice and handed the ice pack to the man, thanking him for his trouble. He forgave her, but only if she'd accept to go on a date with him, whose name was Tate Nolan Tyler aka TNT by his friends.

Patience grinned by his persistence, waving goodbye to the man as he left with his friend. Sally beamed with her friend's quick luck and proceeded to tease her all the while they were unpacking. They finished with the kitchen and decided to take a break to have a bit of late lunch and to watch some TV.

"Hey, Dre." Patience called from the kitchen, fingering through a phone book, "Do you know any good sushi restaurants around here."

"Not that I know of." Dre called from his position on the couch. "I really don't care that much for raw fish."

"Most people don't." Sally said leaning over to the boy. "It's just Patience. Snacking on tuna and salmon. Napping in the middle of the day, wherever she wants, whenever she wants. Man the girl is like a cat the way she's so free-going."

Patience tried not to respond to the comment. Could her dear friend be on to her? Could she know?

She found a number for Dominoes and placed her order. Even though she really hated pizza, she needed to appear as unsuspecting as possible. After all, Catwoman appearing in town the same day Patience Phillips? It just reeked with suspicion. And it seemed Sally secretly knew about her friend's covert identity. Once news reached her old town that Catwoman had moved on to Gotham, Sally would eventually put two and two together and her suspicions would be confirmed.

She shared a look with the woman across the room. Her eyes smiled at her and from that one look, Patience knew her friend didn't care what she was. Even still, she could also sense the hurt inside Sally of how her dearest friend hadn't been more honest with her before. Well she'd have to fix that now.

* * *

"Well that ought to do it." Sally announced smoothing out the wrinkles from her dress. She placed her hands on her hips and looked proudly around the living room, which was nicely sorted and arranged just the way Patience liked it. Dre had left about two hours ago when his mother came home. Introductions had been made and Patience found Mrs. Parker to be a decent sort of women.

Patience looked at her friend. "Thanks for all your help Sally. It means a lot."

"You welcome." The woman placed her hands on the other's shoulders and smiled benignly.

"And tell your boy, Kyle, that it means a lot that he let us borrow his truck."

"I'll tell him. And even if you are living one hundred miles away now, don't be afraid to make a few visits now and then, okay. You're still my best girl, you know."

Patience suddenly found the rug in her apartment very interesting. Was she still Sally's best girl? A secret so crucial, and she hadn't even trusted her best friend enough to tell her. "Ah… listen, Sal, there's something I have to tell you."

Sally stopped her before she'd gotten very far. "Before you tell me some super classified information that will determine the fate of some innocent individuals, let me just say one thing." Her friend clasped her hands. "I don't care. I don't care what you are and you don't need to explain. I know you, Patience, I know you didn't do all those things that the news says you did. You'll always be my best girl." Sally really was too good to be true. Patience could feel a lightness filling her up. A weight had been lifted from her that she hadn't noticed before. It had bothered her not to be able to tell Sally who and what she really was, but there was no need to now. "And you know, it's just as well. Because if you _were_ to tell me and you just happened to run into some real villains, like off of the comic books, and they found out you had friends in higher places, it could mean trouble for me and my boyfriend, and especially my boyfriend."

Patience had to laugh. "Well okay. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No, we most certainly wouldn't." She embraced her friend and sighed as the moment for their departure arrived.

"I'll stay in touch." Patience whispered inside their hug.

"Yeah… you'd better."

With that, her dearest friend turned from her and closed the door with a subtle click of the latch.

__

_

* * *

_

I can't believe I'm late on my first day,

Patience wanted to shout. The bus was taking its sweet time moving off of the stop and she had to get to Sadie's Script magazine before ten. It was already nine forty-five. It would take a miracle to get her there on time.

…Or maybe just a little sprite over some buildings.

* * *

_Whew that was fun!_

Patience liked the rush of wind on her face but she would've enjoyed it more if it was night and she didn't have to dodge every person on a roof or one that was looking up at the sky, hoping to find pictures in the clouds.

She jumped from the roof she was perched on and landed in a crouch in a dark ally. She stood with an air of seducting confidence. The only person to see her was a bum who, was too drunk to even know if what he was seeing was real.

"Nice coat." She noted smoothly.

"Thanks." The man muttered, stunned as she was walking away.

Patience strode forward coolly. The run jumping had been a lot of fun and it had saved her time that the buss didn't allow. This was one of the many perks of being a catwoman. It was nice not to have to go around the buildings and wait tediously as streetlights take their time turning colors. This way she could skip the boring parts and just go right to her destination. Her new physique guaranteed her enhanced supernatural agility that not even most trained martial arts masters had.

Well here she was. Sadie's Script, one of the hottest magazines in the country, and she was thankfully right on time for her interview.

This was just great. Things were finally looking up for…

_OUCH!_

Patience didn't watch were she was going as she walked up to the office building and ran smack-dab into a man. Her portfolio fell to the ground and the paintings scattered everywhere. _Damn it_!

She dropped on all fours as did the man.

"Shoot! Sorry about that. Let me help you with that."

They stooped and hurried to retrieve them off the ground before—too late. A strong breeze blew in and whipped her pages off the pavement and into the air several feet away.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" She cried, tucking the apprehended paper under her arm and sprinting after the rest.

"I'll get them," the man said, snatching at the airborne pictures. Patience noticed his impressive reflexes, but turned her attention quickly to a page as it rushed by her foot. Her entire portfolio was being whooshed away into the street… and the traffic light had just turned green!

"DAMN!" She hissed as her best works were crumbled and ruined under the rubber tires.

"Oh man!" The man said as he watched in horror with the woman beside him. "Look I'm really sorry about that."

Patience shook her head, nearly feeling like she would cry at the sight of something so depressing. "No, it's not your fault."

"No it is. Look I…" His words were caught in his throat as the two turned to each other at the exact same moment. Something lit up under Patience's chest as she looked into his pine green eyes. She didn't understand it, but there was something about this man that she couldn't turn away from. He wasn't more or less handsome than most of the men she'd seen. He was averagely attractive for a man, muscular and healthy so far as she could tell, but there was something else about him, something that drew her into him. What on earth was it?

He seemed to have the same reaction towards her because neither one of them could turn away from the other. For a long moment, everything was forgotten. The world was on hold for them as the man and the woman continued to stare.

Something deep within Patience stirred. She could feel her other side leaping under her skin, as if Catwoman would jump out of her body any minute and leapt at the man. She only wondered if it was for lust or wrath that she would attack him without cause or motive.

She could only assume that he felt the same towards her. She was sure her face mirrored his. In it she spotted several emotions role across his expression. Emotions she felt stirring within herself as well: surprise, suspicion, longing, anger, passion, and most definite of all… regret.

The man opened his mouth several times before sound escaped him. "Who… I'm… Bruce by the way."

"I'm Patience."

They stood longer together not saying anything as the world moved on without them. For the strangest reason, Patience was certain they'd met before, but she was more than positive that she'd never set eyes on this man in her whole life.

"Do I… know you?" Patience murmured, at last breaking the silence between them. "I'm having the weirdest reaction of de`ja`vue."

"No," Bruce answered, confirming her assumption. "I'm pretty sure we've never met… in this life at least."

* * *

**Yes everybody that is Dre from the Karate Kid. He plays a minor role in this story so far. I might give him more influence in later chapters though. Thanks for reading my story and tell me watcha think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Love_  
Even in death it is never forgotten_

A car horn sounded somewhere above them, causing both the two to jump nearly out of their skins. Bruce and Patience both turned to see a man smirking at them from his big red pickup. "Come on, buddy, if you're planning on kissing her, just do it already. The suspense is killing me."

The two focused on each other and noticed suddenly how warmly they'd been leaning in towards each other. Patience had her hands pressed longingly on his chest and Bruce had wrapped his arms around her lower back, drawing her closer to him. When they realized just what they were doing, reality set in like a nuclear bomb. Both stumbled back several steps, embarrassed by the public affection they'd displayed on perfect strangers.

"Ah don't stop because of me." The creep in the truck said leaning over his rolled-down window. "It was just starting to get good."

Bruce turned to the man smirking over the red in his face. "Sorry, but this isn't suppose to be a show. Don't you have somewhere else you need to be, my good man?"

"Naw," he responded smacking on a big wad of bubble gum. "I don't have any other place to go. Just go on and keep doing what you were doing before. Just pretend I'm not here, kay?"

Bruce pinned the man with a heated glare. It looked as if Bruce would jump at the man any minute and if that happened, Patience had a good feeling that Bruce would win. The man's grin dissolved at the killing look. Without a word, he started abruptly down the road once more.

Patience stared at Bruce. The moment of recognition had passed so it was only partly surprising when nothing happened once they made eye contact again. She smirked teasingly. "Talk about if looks could kill."

Bruce smiled somewhat. Patience had the impression that he wasn't ready to give up his suspicion resulting from their heated moment, and to be truthful, neither was she. Who was this man exactly? She'd never, in her whole life, had a reaction towards any other person the way she'd had with him in merely two seconds of eye contact. It was almost like love at first sight. Sort of like off some corny old romance movie. But if it was true love, why did she feel such… rage and sorrow towards him all at the same time?

Somehow she had the feeling that this dealt with reincarnation and a deep history that stemmed far back into certain past lives.

_Now that's just creepy_, Patience thought suppressing a shiver.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your full name," Bruce said smoothly. All trace of their moment seemed to disappear entirely in him.

"Oh… uh. Phillips, Patience Phillips." She finished, twirling her hair a bit embarrassed. "And you are?"

"Wayne," Bruce announced with a smidgen of pride. "Bruce Wayne."

"Wayne? You mean…" Patience squeaked when she recognized the name. Of all that is holy, she'd been putting the moves on a billionaire. Now she was going to seem like some sleazy gold digger. But wait one minute! She hadn't known he was a billionaire. She hadn't even known his name until he told her.

Bruce looked down at the papers he was holding. "I think these are yours." He began to hand them over but stopped when the colors caught his eye. He brought them to his face and looked at them with more interest now. Patience waited as he flipped through them, admiringly. "These are very good." He said studying the colors and whimsical brush strokes that imitated ink spills under water.

"Thanks." Patience said humbly.

Bruce looked up at her suddenly. "Was this supposed to be a portfolio for a job?"

_Damn!_ Patience groaned. What time was it exactly? She had been late before but now it was just hopeless. "Yes." She admitted glumly. "But they've probably given it to someone else about now. And I've lost a lot of the better pages in the traffic."

"Well it was my fault. I was just coming back from Sadie's Script, if that's the job you were applying for. I could explain to your boss what happened."

"Thanks, but it's really alright." Patience dismissed the offer with a wave. "You don't need to go to any trouble, really."

"It's more trouble for you to loose a position on my account." He announced handing her back the pictures. "Trust me, five minutes in my presence and you'll have job offers coming to you in all directions by the end of the day."

* * *

Bruce Wayne hadn't been exaggerating. By the end of the day he had her new boss, Ms. Sharidine, eating out of the palm of his hands. Once he'd apologized for Mrs. Phillips' delay and stated that she was probably one of the most talented artists he'd ever had the opportunity to meet, it all fell into place with those few simple words.

Only five minutes into the interview and it seemed Ms. Sharidine had already made her decision.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Phillips. I look forward to seeing you _on time_ tomorrow."

Patience beamed, jumping to her feet and shaking the woman's hand energetically. "Oh thank you so much for this ma'am. You won't be disappointed. I'll get here early and go right to work. Thanks again."

"Of course, and," she leaned into her, making her voice hushed so that the man on the other side wouldn't be able to hear if he was listening. "Not to seem rude but, what might you're relation with Mr. Wayne be? Just to be curious." She added quickly.

Patience could feel a hiss coming on. She'd only just met the man and yet she felt suddenly extremely jealous by the mere thought of anyone stepping in _her_ territory.

_But he's not my territory_, she wanted to kick herself by how controlling she was feeling. _For crying out loud, we just met!_

She forced a grin and pretended not to care if the woman was interested in the bachelor—_evil, gold-digging, slimy, skimpy, little harpy that she was._

"We're just friends." She announced neglecting to add that they'd only just met fifteen minutes ago.

"Really?" the woman asked enthusiastically looking back to the door. "Do you suppose he would be interested in an interview by one of our journalists?"

"You know I'm not sure. You should ask him, yourself." Patience was smiling kindly, but on the other side of the mask, Catwoman was hissing possessively, _It had better be only about an interview, you little, obtrusive tramp_.

Ms. Sharidine showed Patience out herself. The artist kept her smile for as long as it took to walk to the door but when they came out, her smile vanished at the sight. Bruce was sitting in a leather chair being "entertained" by two other women. One was leaned over his chair arm, her elbow propping her up as her head rested in her hands. Another was standing behind him attempting to give him a neck massage. With that sight, Patience could feel Catwoman rising up in her, ready to pounce on these meddling little rats. Why she ought to just teach them a lesson they'll never forget. How dare they even think of touching what belonged to _her_.

_Wait just one minute_, she wanted to shout at herself. _Why am I being so overly possessive of this man? I don't even know him for crying out loud and I'm already staking my claim on him. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Inside her though she could hear another voice whispering in her ear. _He's mine,_ Catwoman declared._ And I am his. No one else's. He belongs to me and has for as long as our souls have existed._

"We're very happy to have you with us, Ms. Phillips." Mrs. Sharidine pronounced, shaking her back to earth. She ignored Mr. Wayne for the moment. "I'm sure we can certainly expect great things from your work."

Patience almost didn't notice her speaking to her. She was having a very difficult time withdrawing her attention away from the intimate sight of the two women and the one man who was (apparently for some bizarre reason she had yet to understand) suppose to be hers.

To the rest of the occupants the moment lasted only a second, but on Patience's end, however, it seemed to stretch on for years. When she at last came through the shock, Bruce was on his feet at once, shaking off the extra women as if they were flees. He righted himself and ignored the pouts coming from the little tramps. He seemed happy enough to see that Patience had received the job position.

He reached out to congratulate her. "I'm very pleased with this predicament. It's good to know you didn't loose out on my account."

Ms. Sharidine moved in before Patience could even open her mouth the thank him. "Believe me, Mr. Wayne so are we." She reached out for his hand and shook it firmly, leaning a bit further towards him. The next bit of information was meant specifically for him, though it didn't appear she cared much if anyone else was listening. "I was also wondering if you would be interested in doing an interview for us. Our readers would be more than interested to here from one of the richest people in the world and it would be so thrilling to see how Mr. Bruce Wayne takes such an interest in our magazine."

"Well that's really very tempting of you, Mrs. Sharidine—"

"Oh it's Miss." Ms. Sharidine corrected excitedly.

"Ms. Sharidine," Bruce rectified with a smile. "It's very tempting, but I'm afraid I'll have to put such a thing on hold for the next couple of months. I'm surprisingly very booked until January."

"Oh, oh of course, . I understand completely. But lets say if you did desire to do an interview, could we expect you for maybe our February article perhaps?"

Bruce's smile broadened. "I think I could manage to squeeze something in. Now if you'll excuse us," Patience was surprised when she felt him place his hand on her back. Up until this moment, everyone in the room had pathologically ignored her. Now the wealthiest man in the city was escorting her like a lovesick sweetheart out of the office. "I have your number so I will give you a call when I have a specific date worked out."

Ms. Sharidine eyed the hand on Patience back suspiciously, yet her smile remained in place, if only forced. "Of course. I will be expecting your call soon."

"Goodbye now."

"Goodbye Mr. Wayne. And Goodbye, Patience." She added, neglecting to use formality like she had with Bruce. "I look forward to seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Oh yes, Ms. Sharidine." Patience called over her shoulder as they were making their way towards the elevator. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow."

"Good."

And with that, the woman turned and nearly stormed back into her office. If Patience didn't have such enhanced senses, she would never have detected the hidden jealousy in Ms. Sharidine's scent. It gave Patience an unorthodox feeling of satisfaction and triumph.

* * *

The trip down to the lobby was awkward. Bruce and Patience stood uncomfortably in perfect silence as people filed in and out of the tight box the whole agonizing journey down to the first floor. They were embarrassed to speak with so many strangers listening, yet they could not ignore the dramatic vibes each was radiating for the other.

Though Bruce looked cool and collected on the outside, Patience knew better. Emotions were sharp and pungent in the tight space of the elevator. The things coming from him that were most distinguished were resentment, guilt, sorrow, and most importantly lust. Patience felt the same yet one thing that defined her most of all was the uncertainty she could not quiet inside her. Fear tightened in her chest, making it difficult to focus on one thing. Fear for the unknown, which saturated around the two. It was agony to stand there in the presence of this man and be lost completely for words.

Patience decided to bolt the moment the number had dinged to floor one. These feelings she was emitting like some pheromone machine, were just too much for even her to handle. She was having an extreme problem with keeping herself under control in the very, very small space that separated them.

"I'm happy you were able to get the job." Bruce said, breaking the tension.

Patience jumped at the suddenness of his comment. The silence had been so complete, that it would make a pin drop seem enormously loud.

"Thank you for helping me get it." Patience said, trying not to make eye contact with him and getting sucked into his stare like she had done when they first met. "I guess I might not have gotten it if you hadn't bumped into me."

"Oh I don't believe that." Bruce said leaning against the wall in a casual gesture. "I'm completely honest when I say you have more talent than any other artist I've met before."

"That's very flattering of you." Patience even blushed for a moment there, but then she remembered the look on his face when those girls were all over him outside Ms. Sharidine's office. Her modesty rapidly turned to resentment as she turned from him. "I bet you say those things to every girl you meet."

Before he could ask her to explain what that meant precisely, the doors swung open and Patience rushed away, trying not to look back over her shoulder.

She was already out the doors and on the crosswalk by the time she felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her before she could get any further. In one instant, bare skin met bare skin. It was like electricity shot up her arm, leaving behind a trail of lustful heat in its wake. Patience ripped her hand away when the connection had been made, as did Bruce. They stood staring in stunned silence at one another, panting from the shock. It was as if reality melted away again and all that was compressed of the world were themselves.

Bruce stepped towards her reaching out, but Patience backed away. The man stopped advancing at once and looked embarrassed. As quickly as it had come the moment faded.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Wayne." Patience said, her feet turning towards the crosswalk that was her quickest escape. "But I think I' better go now."

"Wait!" He all but yelled, stepping in her way. "Let me get you some coffee."

Patience didn't know this man. She was grateful for his help, and he was a kind enough, as far as she could tell, but she most certainly didn't like the vibes she was receiving by being around him. She felt that the sooner she got away the sooner things would clear up and go back to normal. Her other side laughed by this thought.

_Normal? Ha! That's what you wanted before you became Catwoman. This is no different. We can be sure that nothing will be normal in our terms ever, ever again._

"That's really not necessary." Patience said ignoring the thoughts in her head. She tried to step around him. He moved in front of again, and the woman wasn't quite sure whether she wanted to kiss him or claw his eyes out for blocking her path once more.

"Please." He persisted, putting his hand on her back. Patience was grateful the skin was properly padded with her jacket and violet hoody. "It's the least I could do."

"Well it's perfectly all right because you've done enough for me."

"Why are you so reluctant about having a simple cup of coffee with me?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Because... because!" He announced, trying not to say what he really wanted to say. Then he sighed, looking at her with the deepest austere. "It's only coffee."

Patience's foot tapped the ground impatiently, uncertain whether she wanted to risk it. The last time she had a cup of coffee with a supposedly nice man, she'd ended up in jail for crimes she didn't commit. Then she sighed in defeat. If it would get rid of him, "Okay, as long as it's just coffee."

"Sure." Bruce said, delighted that she finally caved in. "There's even a perfect shop around the corner from here."

* * *

_Boy this was awkward_!

Ten minutes later, they sat across from one another with steaming mugs in front of them. They'd been silent the entire time. Both were thinking of the unexplainable sensation that was still fresh within their memories from when they touched. Patience tapped her fingers on the edges of her mug, trying to think of words to say. Bruce silently took a swig of his own.

Their conversation was getting nowhere really fast.

"Nice place," Bruce noted lamely.

"Yeah. Cozy." Patience agreed just as weakly.

"So you're new in town, aren't you?" Bruce said finally. Patience took a sip of her coffee, delighting in the sweet taste of cream and foam.

"Yeah. I moved in yesterday actually. And you? I suppose you've lived here your whole life."

"Most of it at least." Bruce said taking a deep swig. "I sort of went out on my own a couple of years ago. Went here and there for a while and then potentially disappeared for a time being. But now I'm back and I've reclaimed my family's business and everything is fine for the moment."

Patience smelt just a touch of a lie in the last bit of that sentence. Everything for him wasn't "fine" after all.

"Yeah. I went out on my own a few months ago." Patience mused, resting her chin in her palm. "I needed to clear my head a bit. There were a few big changes that I needed to cope with on my own before I came back to civilization."

"And how was that?" Bruce asked, sincerely interested.

"Enlightening." She declared, falling into a memory of the wonderful month she spent in Egypt and the research she acquired about past Catwomen in history. "It was great to just get away for a while. The experience really opened my eyes."

"That's how it felt after I came back as well. Stuff changed in ways I never expected them to." For a moment Bruce's eyes seemed to glaze over, as Patience realized he was falling into a memory. It wasn't clear to her whether it was good or bad.

"Same here." Patience added. She wasn't able to get as much information as she'd expected on her journeys, but after six months, she felt it was finally time to come home. After all, she'd left without really explaining to Sally and Dad where she was going. "It's been six months since I worked. I was so afraid I was loosing my skill. Now I'm really grateful that old habits don't die easily."

"Where did you go?"

"Oh... here and there." She said, neglecting to elaborate. "How bought you?"

"Around the block a few times."

"The block?" Patience inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a really big block." Bruce announced with the faintest trace of a smile.

"I bet."

"Ms. Phillips," Bruce said, addressing her formally for the first time since they met. "It seems apparent that we're both not willing to elaborate on our journeys to nearly complete strangers." Bruce noted after a moment's pause. "So maybe we should get better acquainted with one another first. Would you be interested in having dinner with me tomorrow?"

Patience didn't want to have dinner with him at all. She didn't want to get tied up with someone like him. And yet her mouth just couldn't seem to form itself into a "no". For at that moment, Catwoman stepped into the conversation. "I would love to have dinner with you."

Bruce leaned back a bit, happy that she'd accepted his offer. "You wouldn't mind an early dinner, would you? I have a bit of an _activity_ that I do at night."

"Well... I suppose." She was playing the flirty, vulnerable half that Catwoman liked to use when charming men. "Is it something I could join you in sometime?"

He looked at her, weighing her question in his mind. "Maybe."

Patience smiled a bit. "It's actually really good for me. I don't like staying out too late and I do have my own… _activities_ I do at night."

"Maybe you could tell me some of yours and I'll tell you mine."

"Perhaps," she cooed, finishing her coffee and standing up. "But that will have to wait till tomorrow, Mr. Wayne."

"Please," he rose to his feet as well. "Call me Bruce."

"Alright then, Bruce. Here's my number if you need to cancel for some reason. Would it be fine if I had yours as well?"

"Of course." He reached in his jacket and handed her a business card. "Where do you live? I could come and pick you up, if you'd like."

Patience's voice caught in her throat. She didn't want to go to dinner with this man, but she most certainly didn't want him knowing where she lived. How could she refuse him without sounding suspicious?

"Oh there's no need. I'll just meet you at the restaurant if that's fine with you."

Bruce may have been smiling, but Patience could still smell his disappointment perfectly. "Well if that's what you'd like."

_Yes that is what I'd like, Mr. Wayne_, Patience wanted to snap but Catwoman had a hold on her tongue today. "I look forward to seeing you again, Mr.—I mean Bruce."

"Same here, Ms. Phil—Patience."

"Until tomorrow night." Their hands reached out to shake the other's, but stopped suddenly. Each had the same hesitation on them of the prospect of touching skin to skin once more. The woman smiled politely and pocketed her hand without touching his. She turned on the spot and rushed out the door.

* * *

Bruce watched her go and was nearly overcome by a strong desire to stop her. _No!_ His other half called out to him. _Don't let her go again._ It was all he could do to keep from jumping out of his seat and chasing after the woman just as she disappeared out the door.

"Get a hold of yourself." He hissed lowly. He really shouldn't have been talking to himself, but he seriously needed to calm the turmoil raging inside. "What on earth is wrong with me?" His body was stiff and frozen. He didn't dare move a single muscle in case he lost control and felt the urge to hunt Patience down again. It took every once of his strength to remain in that one spot. Five minutes passed before he was at last calm enough to move from his seat. When he had a stronger hold on reality, he was in a cold sweat and found his fists had been clenched tight enough that his nails dug into his palms. It took several deep breaths to slow the pounding in his heart.

Never, in all his travels in all his life had he ever felt emotions raging that strongly in him. He'd never felt the lust he'd felt towards any woman he can think of the way he'd felt towards that complete stranger. Not the gold-diggers he's often caught associating with, not even Rachel whom he loved more than all or any of them. Yet even so, Rachel's hold had never been as strong as what Patience had snared him with. What had those emotions rolling in his gut meant? Did this have anything to do with reincarnation or something? Bruce never believed in such things as past lives or any of that rubbish, but now he wasn't so sure. The first moment he looked the woman the eyes, he had the strongest desire to bed her at once. Then at the same time, he felt even a stronger urge to kill her. What in the world did that mean?

All he knew for certain was that he couldn't lose her again. When she rushed out of the elevator without turning back, Batman was instantly on full alert. _I can't loose her!_ He shouted inside Bruce's head. _Not again… not after—_

_Not after what?_ Bruce wanted to yell. He'd always had such control over his demon. Except now the Dark Knight was taking matters into his own hands.

He needed to get to the bottom of this. History was involved somehow and he had to find out what it was. He got out his cell phone and punched the speed dial.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne."

"Alfred, I need you to do some digging into reincarnation."

"Finally found the man who claims his past life was Napoleon?" The nasally voice of his butler asked with amusement.

"No it's something much bigger than that." Bruce climbed into his black Ferrari and revved up the engine. "I think I have a used soul-I mean, I think I've been reincarnated."

"And what makes you think that, sir?"

"Well… I met a woman—"

"Oh that's not too uncommon for you, sir."

"Please, Alfred." Bruce said, getting a touch impatient. "This has nothing to do with the skanks I take home for one night flings."

"Then what is it about, Master Wayne?"

"It's hard to explain on the phone." He sighed, stopping shortly at a red light. "Anyways see what you can find on historical soul mates. I know that sounds… strange, but I have a feeling I may very well have found Batman's other half."

"Batman's other half, sir? Not yours?"

"It's too early to tell for me. Anyways do some digging. I'll be home at four."

"Very well, sir. As you wish."

* * *

**I've already got reviews (YAY)! ^u^I'm so happy!**

**Thank you guys.**

**I had this chapter done before I actually published my story, but my sister was bugging me so bad to get off the computer that I didn't get it posted with the first one. Hope you like it and I'll try to get more in by next week. Review if you like it. Review if you don't even. I'm not picky. Good critisism can be helpful.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Insanity  
_Under the skull the mind slowly rots away._

In the deepest circle of his hellish prison he could hear the booms of lighting rupture the stone cell over and over again. Laughs have been crudely carved into the stone with a blunt metal pole. From floor to ceiling, they cover the surface, overlapping one another in response to a comical prank played upon the whole world. With each vibration of thunder, he read them aloud with crazed delight.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His face paint was taken from him and yet he still managed to find substitutions for them. Out of a piece of chalk from the floor, he coped to make a white mask. From black grease he salvaged from the cell door hinges, he fashioned two thick pirate patches of eyeliner. And out of his own blood, taken from a slash in his wrist, he traced a joyful, scarlet smile.

The leaks in his prison splashed water down upon him. He threw his arms out and spun like a child frolicking in a gentle rain. But this was no gentle shower that children could play in… this was a squall that no sane sailor would dare to brave.

Thankfully this place was not for the sane and the level headed. This was for villains with a single maddening purpose; to watch the world burn to the ground around them. And as the scent of burning flesh filled his lungs like an expensive perfume, he would dance in the flames in euphoria of triumph.

His happiness was caused today when he felt a sudden electricity fire through him. At once he knew what had caused it. So they've found each other at last, have they? Well this would be an interesting game. The knight, the guardian, and he the trickster. Three of a pair to make it a rather interesting game. The only way the game would really take off was once he entered it. And enter he would. For he was the last piece missing from this grand charade, and he'd be damned if he let these bars keep him in.

He'd given over to his demon years ago. It was unexpected by how surprisingly easy it had been. When the pain had subsided, elation filled him at the amount of power he felt inside him. Fear? He felt no fear! Fear was an anchor that held a person back. Without his fear, he could accomplish anything. All that he wanted was in his grasp and the first thing he had to do before those things were achieved, was to let go of everything that held him back. The first of which were his fears; fear of death, fear of pain... fear of his father. Then next to go was love. He loved nothing and no one now, only the excitement of chaos and disorder. Anything after that faded away day by day till he didn't even realize there was anything missing from him. And how could he? The rush of terror infliction had driven him along. There was no reason to love anything when they faded away so quickly. But destruction would never fade so long as he was alive.

He stopped spinning and turned to his hands. He held two objects in his palms. One was a large plastic bag of blood saved and collected from his own body for a whole year. He spent hours slashing and cutting at himself each night and salvaging every precious drop that were the keys to his freedom.

The other object glinted with a sharp glory. He looked down to his hand at the bladed object and grinned. He'd been saving it for this very occasion. Every moment he'd planned and analyzed his escape and now was the time to execute. The orderly would be making his hourly rounds; in fact he could almost hear the footsteps signaling his entrance. Yes! His perfect opportunity.

He took the bloody bag and splashed himself with a bit of it before pouring the rest on the floor and stuffing the bag under his mattress. He brought the freezing metal to his throat and slashed another grin for himself; not too deep, but still enough to look believable. Blood poured like a fountain. He doubled over and coughed warm sweet liquid.

His collapse was loud—just as he'd meant it to be. The orderly had watched him fall from the opening in the door.

His worry was evident in his tone. "I need help over here!"

A second pair of footsteps sounded and keys could be heard clattering against each other as the men hastened to open the door. They rushed in without thinking. The pool of blood was enough to give anyone the idea that the man had already bled to death. They didn't even realize that the blood was cold.

The man took his wrist to test the pulse. "He's still alive. Go fetch the medic!"

The latter man obeyed and at last he was alone with the first orderly. Not only that but his door was wide open for him. It was almost too easy.

He grabbed the man's wrist unexpectedly. The orderly wretched away, possibly with the dread of the dead rising. Before the man could shout for help the convict plunged the blade into flesh and gutted his throat. True fresh blood soaked the concrete. The Joker grinned, licking his lips with the carnage. He would've liked to stay and watch the man suffer and finally die, but unfortunately time was of the essence and he needed to be quick if he wanted to make his escape.

He strode calmly down the corridor. Red stained his white uniform and the dangerous psychopaths beat on the doors of their own cells as they watched him walk freely down the hall. He didn't pay them any mind. He just walked right up to the cell gate and tapped on the window. The black man looked up from his Rolling Stone magazine and jumped high out of his chair when he saw the prisoner. It was like something out of a horror movie for him. A sick demented clown, his makeup fading, with a slash in his throat and blood soaking his neck and clothes leaning dementedly against the window and smiling with crooked yellow teeth.

The man reached for his gun but before he'd pulled it out, something struck him from the side of the face. He tumbled to the ground but the convict only had eyes for the person who'd beaten him.

The woman looked just as she'd always done during their long therapy sessions; she dressed professionally in a clean, black suit with a red blouse, her light blond hair was tide neatly in a bun with chopsticks to hold it in place, and her reading glasses were on with a gold chain dangling from the ends. The only difference was the look in her eyes. A frantic, frightened look that said, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Joker leaned on the window tapping it softly. "Why, Harleen, that was very uncivilized of you."

She held the handle of the gun aloft and looked down with shame. "I know."

"So you're here to turn me back in?"

"No, J." She said glumly. "I would've let the guard do that."

"Yes I suppose you would've. So then what? I thought you said you didn't want to have sessions with me anymore. Changed your mind so quickly?"

"No it's just—I didn't want to get attached to you again."

"Like when we were children?"

"Yes! Like when we were—," her voice cracked and for a minute it seemed like she would begin to cry. "But despite it all I did manage to get attached, didn't I? Your capital punishment is coming up and I didn't want to feel sorry for you while you were—" She broke off and this time she really did cry. "Your such a bastard, J."

Her insult had no effect on him, though he pretended to look troubled by it. Then he composed. "If you really thought that way you'd just let the guard get me and haul me off to the chair to face my judgment. Why did you really come here Harley?"

"Don't call me that, J. My name is Harleen."

"But I've always called you that. Remember when we were kids? We were partners in crime if I remember correctly." He recited the nick names they'd given each other when they were still somewhat innocent. Back then the only things they stole were candy bars from the grocery stores and the only attacks made were on neighborhood rivals. He'd been the one to commit most of the misdemeanors while she just drove the getaway... "ahem"... bike. "Joker and Harley Quinn. We were quite the pair of little monstrous clowns, if I recall correctly."

"I don't remember such a thing. And I already asked you not to call me Harley."

"Well then don't call me, J. You know my real name as well."

"Yes. I know."

"But you don't use it. You didn't even tell them you knew me from the old days. Why is that Harleen?" He traced her name carefully with his tong. She didn't answer his question, only looked at the floor so he continued. "I knew who you were right from the beginning and I could tell you knew me. But we both unconsciously agreed not to say a word about it." He sighed and for a brief moment he seemed sane under his gruesome disguise. "I still can't believe you grew up so well. To think you were once the happy little blond girl that lived right next door to me. But underneath, you weren't happy at all, were you? All those restless nights of abuse and violence from your parents…"

She rubbed her arm with shame and her face got briefly red. She remembered. She use to seem so at ease all of the time while she was with J. but the moment it was time for her to go home and she hated to leave his side. "You were my hero you know. You let me come over whenever I needed to."

"But it wasn't much better at my house, was it?"

She flinched as a memory invaded her mind. "No, it wasn't." She whispered. From the look on her face he knew exactly which one she'd seen. After all, he'd been there when it'd happened. Watched it all. Back then he remembered the fear he felt as a child, but now there was nothing there but a ghost of those emotions.

The two jolted from the revery when they heard footsteps running towards them. Their time was brief, so if the woman was going to make a choice, she'd better hurry up and make it. For the longest moment she didn't move. It felt like she'd made her choice.

He chuckled grimly, licking his lips out of habit. "You never use to turn me in. You knew all too well what dad use to do to me. But I guess things can't be the same forever."

His words hit home for her and he watched as she flinched again with another brutal memory. Slowly, oh so very slowly, she reached for the release switch and pulled down on it. The door swung to the side and he stepped through. For the faintest moment, they locked eyes on one another. Then she held her gun out to him and turned so that her back faced him. "Make sure you hit hard enough to leave a bump."

He took the gun in his hands and struck her harder than truly necessary with the handle. He could've killed her, and he almost felt like it. But she would come back to him after all this was through. She still had a few more uses to her after all. Her affection had been one very useful tool to manipulate. He was glad she'd been able to recognize him even after all these long years. He let on to make her believe he still cared, but in truth he did not love her, he didn't even care. Ah love, so easily controllable.

He turned to the controls on the prison cells and pressed the one to release all of his many friends. The minute their doors were opened they were free in the hundreds. He could here the cries of his pursuers as they were overcome by the onslaught of relieved psychopaths and smiled. Those cries were like music to his ears. He left the door opened for the dangerous inmates to rampage through the prison. While the guards chased them down, he could escape easily through the low security ward.

With that thought he almost laughed. Since when had Arkhem, a prison from the temprimental insane, been a low security base prison? The thought was almost laughable. Even still even this place had its different levels. He was on the very top of the pyramid here and what he needed to do was work his way down to the lesser levels to break free. He could work out the details once he got there, all he needed to do was penetrate the lockdown.

With that done he'd be free to rampage and riot as much as he wanted within the boundaries of the city that threw him away.

He smiled under his face paint. "Hello Gotham City. Joker's coming home."

* * *

**I'm so happy people like my story so far. Sorry the chapter is a little short though. I do intend to make them longer later on as we get into this story. **

**Harley will play a minor role in this story. I'm not sure if I'm going to make her evil in this one though. In this chapter you get a brief description of why Harley might've followed Joker in real life. As you can see, Harley and Joker appear to have a history with one another that stems back to when they were children. I find that it's way easier for Harley to sympathize with Joker when she use to know him. However every trace of innocents he might've had as a boy has been erased when I say "he's given over to his demon" which is another reference to why he is known as the trickster. **

**More explanations for their aparent reincarnated roles will be explained in further chapters.**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone:)**


	4. Chapter 4

4. Magnetism  
_Pull me towards you, Push you away_

Patience was frantic as she scanned her closet. Up till that time, her day had gone by pleasurably smooth. She had woken up at seven a.m. on the dot and had made it to Sadie's Script with time to spare. Work had been fine, she'd been able to find a good video store in the area, and she'd even picked up a book she'd been dying to get ever since it was released. Yet now the panic was on. Nearly every dress that Patience had was tossed out of the closet and scattered over the floor, the couch, and every other surface available. An hour ago her apartment had been spotless, yet now every article of clothing, footwear, and jewelry had been cast out of their compartments and now lay in a heap of fabric, chains, and leather in every direction; the woman couldn't even find her bed under all this!

_What the hell did one where on a date with a billionaire? An incredibly stimulating billionaire!_

"I wish Sally was here," Patience said to herself for the umpteenth time that night. _It's Sally that has more experience in this area of knowledge not me, _She thought to herself resentfully. _And since Catwoman's napping at the moment, I've no idea what I'm supposed to do._ Sometimes her other half lay dormant inside her for hours on end. Not saying that she disappeared, Patience could still sense her presence in a way; like a heartbeat almost. Her presence was triggered by strong emotions, such as anger or fear. That's when Catwoman kicked in. Her confidence, durability, and sensuality became especially apparent during times of distress.

_Well I'm pretty distressed now, kitty! So where's the help?_

She could almost hear the other half of her purring in her head. _Sorry, I only work nights._

A knock sounded on the door. Patience panicked. _Damn!__ Is that him? I said that I'd meet him there!_ How did he find out where she lived? The knock was persistent. "I'm coming!" she called to the person. She hopped over a chair and rushed to the door to spy in the peephole. She breathed in relief when she saw Dre. Growing desperate, Patience wrenched the door open.

"Hi Patience, my mom's working late today. I was wondering if I could stay over for some company and—," he looked around her at the mess on the floors and chairs. "Are you rearranging?"

"No. I'm just freaking out at the moment!" She turned and rooted through the fabric on the couch tossing aside green and yellow skirts with disdain. Dre took that as an invite to come in and shut the door behind him.

"Is all this for your date with TNT?"

Patience looked up, confused. "Who?"

"TNT?" Dre persisted, "The guy two floors above us. He helped you with your couch, remember?"

"Shit!" Patience had totally forgot about that. "Damn it! I did say I would go on a date with him, didn't I?"

"Yeah you kinda did."

"Crud! Is it tonight? I can't remember."

"I think you two agreed on Friday night."

She breathed deep. "Oh thank you lord! That's a relief."

Dre moved closer, studying the many colorful gowns and skirts. He was curious now. Since her panic had clearly not been for the man living above them, who was the gentleman who'd made her forget so easily about her first commitment? "So whose the guy you're going with tonight?"

Patience hesitated. Maybe there was a way of telling him without really saying his name. "Oh well he's a good guy... so far as I can tell." she added under her breath.

Dre sensed her reluctance to announce anything about the man's name. "Well who is it? Do you like him?"

"Well I just met him actually." Patience held a green gown up to herself and studied the reflection in the mirror. "Uh, this makes me look like an asparagus!" She tossed the garment aside and began rooting around again.

"You didn't answer my question, you know." Dre persisted, studying the garments thrown everywhere. He favored a long red ball gown with a red chain around the wais and neckline.

"Well he um… his name is Bruce."

"Bruce… what?"

Patience studied the cotton poke-a-dot dress in her hands, which was much too casual for a date like this. There may be a chance she could sneak his name through and the boy might not even recognize it. "Oh Bruce… Bruce Wayne."

"BRUCE WAYNE!" Dangit, the boy new him! "The boy billionaire! You're going out with a billionaire?

"Well I didn't know he was a billionaire. I mean… not at first." Patience went on to explain, summing it up for the boy. She was careful not to reveal too much about their meeting and the intimate vibes they had both been radiating. Dre probably wouldn't understand any of it if she did. "I bumped into him on the way up to Sadie's Script. He sort of… made me drop my portfolio and the pictures went scattering in the wind. We both ran after but the traffic got them first. Anyways, when we looked at each other… we had a bit of a moment."

"So you're dating a billionaire?"

"You make me sound like I'm no more than a petty gold digger. And I'm not dating him."

"But you're going on a _date_ with him."

"Well yes. But it's just dinner." She insisted with snark. "And to be quite honest I don't think it's going to be anything past that! I'm not entirely fond of him."

"But you had a moment."

"Maybe," Patience turned, pretending to look at more outfits while she hid her blush from him. "But it's nothing huge. It wasn't even that great." The boy didn't need heightened senses to smell the lie as she spoke.

"Yeah… sure. Then where are you going?"

"Hotel Casta Miro. I think he owns it or something."

"Yeah my mom says it's a pretty big deal. A guy she knew took her there on a date once. They're all fancy stuff."

The woman groaned throwing down a black dress and a white blouse. She threw her head back and smacked her hands to her forehead. An inhuman growl escaped between her teeth. Dre was startled by such a sound, but Patience didn't seem to notice a thing. She sank into the seat beside him. "I'm such a freak. What am I going to do? Huh? I've no idea what I ought to wear to this."

"Well I don't know much about dresses, (which is probably a good thing since I'm a boy)" Dre said, trying to be of some condolences to her dilemma. "But for an occasion like this, you should where something like a cocktail gown."

"I sort of figured that already, but I have several of them. So I'm still trying to decide which is the right one?"

"I dunno." Dre said looking around the room uncertainly. Why on earth was she asking _him_ this? He didn't spend his days looking through dresses and trying them on. Boys didn't even care what they wore. Why should they care what girls do? He entertained a thought of seeing Patience arriving at the hotel clearly under dressed in nothing but sweat pants, flip-flops, and a t-shirt. He smiled a bit as he imagined what the high-society would think of her showing up to a date with a billionaire dress like that. _Well I guess I do sort of care what girls wear_, he noted as an afterthought. And it's not like he didn't have some idea about these things. His mom had asked him a few times on what to wear on a date. And in return he'd given his honest opinion. "Let's see? If I were a billionaire playboy what would I like to see on a woman?"

"Dre!" Patience cried with a slight chuckle. Dre smiled mischievously.

His eye caught a teal gown that had a green beaded kente-pattern neckline and was cut just barely below the knee. _That's kinda pretty_. He grabbed it and held it out to her. "I think you should wear this one."

Patience turned her head all the way around. She eyed the dress with disinterest for a moment, then her face turned suddenly to one of appeal. She could sense Catwoman perking up. Her head cocked sideways, much like the gestures of her feline half. She took it from his hands and held it up to herself in the mirror.

_Hmm._ Not too flashy. The neckline did provide an extra streak of glamour to the otherwise blank material. Least she wouldn't have to worry about a necklace to match, though she would need some earrings and possibly some bangles to adorn her otherwise bare wrists.

"Yeah," She said, as she turned a bit to study herself. "Yeah, I think this can work. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

There was a knock at the door that moment. The voice of Mrs. Parker came through. "Dre, are you over her?"

The door opened and his mother popped her head in. She caught the sight of all the scattered dresses, jewelry, and shoes strewn over each and every surface available and her brow raise in amusement. "Gee, Patience, I know you just moved in, but redecorating already?"

She laughed at the comment. Clearly Dre took after his mother. "Not really. Dre came over for company and caught me in the middle of choosing a dress."

"So is this all for the date you have with TNT?"

"Not really." She admitted with regret. "I sort of excepted another date yesterday without really thinking."

"Oh really," The woman was interested now. "So who is he, any one I know?"

Dre popped his head around Patience, a wide grin spread from ear to ear. "Oh, wait till you hear who it is, mom."

Patience pushed his head away, teasingly. "Well, his name is Bruce—Bruce Wayne as a matter of fact."

"Shut up!" The woman said, laughing in disbelief. "No way you're going out with Bruce Wayne the billionaire!"

Patience shrugged turning to go into her room and put her dress on. "Okay, you don't have to believe me."

"You're serious?"

"Some of the time."

"You're actually going out on a date with Bruce Wayne? Tonight?"

"Well yeah. Is that so surprising?"

"Uh yeah." Mrs. Parker said with a "duh" tone to her voice. "From what I've heard he's supposed to be some stud who takes women out for one night flings and then finds two more just like her the next night?"

"Well I'm not planning to get into any relationship with him." Patience said matter-of-factly. "He's just taking me out to dinner as an apology."

"Apology for what?"

Dre answered before Patience could open her mouth. "She and Mr. Wayne ran into each other at her new job, and he made her drop all her good pictures in her portfolio. Then the wind blew up and they was all lost in the passing traffic, so now he's taking her out as a way of saying sorry."

"Dre," His mother said ruffling his hair, "you should let people answer for themselves. So that's what happened, is it?"

Patience sighed. "Yeah, that's basically what happened."

Dre's head snapped up once more. "Oh, and she and Mr. Wayne had a sort of "moment" together."

Sherry's eyes rose again. "A moment huh?"

"It wasn't anything spectacular," Patience insisted trying her best not to blush over the lie. "We just sort of clicked for a second and that was all."

"This is so exciting!" The woman squealed, not hearing what she'd said. "Is he coming to pick you up? What time is your date?"

"Look I really don't want people to find out about this. For one thing, it'll be really awkward to explain to TNT why I accepted a date from some stranger after I told him I'd go out with _him_."

"Well technically he isn't some stranger cause we can look up anything we want about him on the Internet."

Patience continued without acknowledging Dre's comment. "And second, if people found out, it would make me seem like some sleazy gold digger. And third, I really don't want a serious relationship with him."

"Why not?"

"Well because… he's just not my type."

"Type?" The woman repeated as though she'd heard wrong. "Type. Honey, Bruce Wayne is everyone's type. He's even other guys' type. I hear he's super buff."

"Well not me." Patience announced getting rather impatient. "I'm going out with him tonight because he's the one who insisted! Soon as this night is over, I'm cutting him out of my life for good."

"Well for a woman who doesn't like the man all that much, you certainly are going through a lot of trouble to look appealing for him."

Patience wanted to argue, but how could she. The mess in her apartment spoke for itself. Even still she desperately did not want to appear to have any sort of attraction for him. The emotions that raged through her during their encounter yesterday still haunted her. She just wished she could really make this a one time only occasion. Yet even she knew she was in deep with this. This wasn't going to be something that was just going to last for one night and then be over for good.

She wanted to sever all ties with him, each and every one. But how could she? She was being pulled towards him like two magnets. Patience might have wanted to stay away from him, but Catwoman longed for his company.

She could hear the purring in her head. _We're together again. Nothing's going to ruin that this time._

Patience only wished she could understand. _What dose all this even mean?_ If only Ophelia were here then she could tell her more. The thought of her old mentor, who'd supplied the newly appointed catwoman with as much knowledge about her history as she knew still made her ache for her old home again. Most of all though, she missed Midnight, the mystic cat that'd brought her back from the land of the dead so she could be reborn into something stronger. The ancient cat was even wiser as the catlady had been. For it was she who'd delivered each and every catwoman before Patience, as well as followed them through most of their journeys, stood with them through the dangers, and watched over them during their most perilous times.

_If only she was with me now_, Patience wished silently. Certainly Midnight knew something about this that not even she could understand.

* * *

Bruce checked his watch. He'd never before felt so jittery the way he was right now. Five past six it read. He'd checked it every ten seconds since he arrived five minutes ago. He'd already taken the liberty to order their wine for the evening; Rosairi White from 1952. He told the waiter that he wanted to have it with desert, so he ordered himself a scotch to cool his nerves a little while he waited. The alcohol wasn't helping all that much.

Where was she? He'd gotten here at Six o-clock on the dot, but the woman was clearly nowhere to be seen. He should've gone to pick her up—if he only knew where she lived. He'd better calm himself before he completely lost it, but it was proving to be very difficult. His other half would not be still about this no matter how much he tried.

Just as he was beginning to get impatient he spotted a familiar auburn-skinned woman walking towards him. His heart leapt in his chest at the sight of her. Though she was hardly more beautiful than any of the other women in the surrounding tables, his other half dubbed her as the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. The teal gown she wore was nothing short of dazzling and the jewelry was a perfect match. She was being lead by one of the waiters, but Bruce only had eyes for the woman coming towards him. He seemed to have a similar impression on her for as soon as their eyes met, the rest of the world disappeared.

_God, she's beautiful_, he said to himself as she neared the table. There was a voice saying something to the two. That's weird her lips hadn't moved, who was… they both snapped up when they realized it had been the waiter.

"—is Crep De Fowl based in cheese sauce and is served with a scalloped red potatoes and turnips." The man said in a thick French accent. "What would you prefer?"

The two looked confused as they stared at him. A long moment of uncomfortable silence enfolded them. It was quite obvious that the couple had no idea what the man was talking about. Patience looked down and discovered a menu in her hands. When had she taken it? And how did she get in this chair?

"I'm sorry, Drake," Bruce said for the both of them. "Would you repeat that?"

The waiter looked momentarily annoyed that he would need to repeat himself, but straitened again when he remembered this was his boss he was serving. "Yes we have a very nice selection this evening." He went on to explain the evening's specials, appetizers, and beverages. "And if you like we have prepared an excelent display of tiny cakes, chocolate mose, and parfies."

Patience seemed to already know what she would eat. "I'll have the trout with the potatoes and a glass of milk please."

"And I'll have the chicken steak with the brown sauce and a side of risotto."

"Very well. I shall return with your salads shortly."

They watched their server go. A very uncomfortable silence stretched between them once he was gone.

Patience looked around her for something to use as a conversation starter. Bruce seemed to do the same. _Damn!_ And he'd had so many questions for her before she'd come in. He wanted to know everything about her but now he couldn't even seem to think of a stimulating topic.

"Nice place." Patience blurted glancing at the strange square pool towards the entrance, which was clearly for decoration only. "Yours, right?"

"Yeah I bought it two years ago."

More silence. It lasted for approximately three agonizing minutes. Their dinner was starting out much the same way coffee the day before had begun as well.

"So where did you use to live before you came to Gotham?" Bruce asked, attempting a different approach because in truth he really was interested.

"I use to live in Raven City. It's just a hundred miles away from here."

"Yeah I use to do business in Raven. Have you ever heard of Hedare?"

"He was my old boss!" She couldn't believe Bruce use to know her now deceased employer. "I use to design adds for his beauty cream."

"Yeah we did some deals together. His wife wanted to see if Beau-Line could be used as medical treatment in replace of plastic surgery."

"I bet she did." Patience muttered without thinking.

"Did you use to know her?"

"Laurel Hedare? No not really. I use to think she was a nice person until I heard that she knew her beauty cream was toxic but she still wanted to open it on the market."

"I heard that she was exposed by some woman who called herself the… Cat burglar was it?"

Bruce sensed something change about her suddenly. For any other normal person it would've been totally missed. But Bruce wasn't normal, not in the slightest. It seemed almost like something inside her jumped.

"Catwoman." She corrected him quickly. She wore a smile when she did. "It was Catwoman. Heard of her?"

"I read a few articles and watched some news but I'm not too familiar with those kinds of people." In truth he was actually fascinated by her. Another rouge guardian like himself was quite interesting to hear of. Not only that, but she'd also assumed an alias with an animal premise like he'd done himself. Course he doubted she'd picked the name because it was what she feared most of all the way he feared bats. "What about you?"

"Same," she said shrugging. "I just don't see how people can get kicks out of dressing up in those hokey costumes in an attempt to scare these… "villains" like the maniacs in Arkham."

Bruce had to chuckle a bit. "Then why did you move to the capitol of theatrical criminals?"

Patience smiled, showing off her plump red lipstick. "I saw an opportunity for a job and I took it."

"Couldn't you have found a job in your old town?"

"Why? Do you think I shouldn't have come to Gotham?" She'd meant it as a joke but he took it far too literally.

"Of course not!" He all but shouted, making several of the surrounding tables look around at him. His face went briefly red but softened when he spoke again. "I'm happy you came to Gotham, I just figured that a big city like Raven would have plenty of job opportunities for an artist of your talent."

"Well to be truthful I really needed to get away from my home for a while."

"A while?" He caught the indecision of those words. "So you _are_ planning on going back?"

"Eventually, most likely. Though if things work out then I _might_ stay."

Bruce felt Batman tighten in his chest with her words. Whatever happened, if she lost her job or if she just decided to go home, he could loose her again! Not ever again! Batman seemed determined to make her stay in whatever way he could think of. At least there was still a "might" in her sentence. Bruce pulled out the charm.

"You told me that you went to Egypt. I'd like to know more about that. How was your trip?"

"Very enlightening." She used the same term before, he noticed. She leaned on her hand as her face took on a fare away expression while she recalled a comforting memory. "The pyramids were dazzling. And the tombs were something to believe."

"You told me before you went there for research. What were you researching?"

"Hieroglyphics and myths mostly. I'm into ancient gods and heroes. It's sort of like a hobby of mine." That was partially true. In truth she'd gone there to study a few of the Egyptian catwomen in the hopes that she'd be able to better understand what would happen to her, but she couldn't tell him _that_. "Art is my passion but I find it refreshing to study a little history once in a while and it's always best if your able to study it up close."

"Yeah I can believe that."

"What about you?" She leaned across the table with sincere interest. "You said you went traveling a few years ago. Where to and why?"

Bruce readied himself. "Well like you I went for informational purposes, I guess you would say." If that information included thinking and living as one of the poor, criminal, and desperate in order to study their way of thinking. Then there was also the business with the shadow sages but he couldn't possibly tell her _that_. "That and I needed to get away for a while as well. I went to a few places actually. India, Vietnam, Mongolia, China…"

Patience sighed dreamily. "I would've loved to have been able to visit China. I just didn't get that fare I guess."

"You like China?"

"Not the politics." She said with disdain. "But the culture and art do interest me. The boy and his mother next door to me lived in china for two years. He even visited Wudang Mountains. While he was training for his kung-fu tournament, he climbed all the way to the top. He told me there was this small pool and if you drank from it, then you would never be defeated in a battle."

"Yeah I know." Bruce said without thinking.

"You do?"

"I went there once and saw the pool for myself."

"You did? What was it like?"

"Refreshing." He sighed leaning back with the memory of the water's taste. After that long hike up there, it had truly been the most delicious drink of his life. So far the water had proven to be truthful. He had yet to be defeated in battle.

Patience sighed yet again. "Hopefully I'll be able to make it there someday."

"I recently took a trip there. Perhaps you would like to join me next time."

Patience stared. Was he serious? Surely he couldn't be serious. A trip to China was a lot of money, and he barely knew her! His smile said otherwise though. She studied his face and found that he was completely earnest.

"That's kind of you. But I can't accept that."

"It's no trouble at all. I take women on trips with me all the time."

Something inside Patience twisted uncomfortably when he said that. _Other women?_ She gave him a heated glare and it was then that he realized what he said had been rather incriminating. She gathered her things and got up unexpectedly.

"I think you have me mistaken for one of your one night flings, ," he flinched inwardly when she addressed him formally and even had the gall to refer to some of his past affairs. He knew right then and there that he'd sent their relationship right back to the beginning. The woman continued, her anger growing with each word. "May I remind you that I'm here on your request, sir? It was my assumption that you were actually interested in me, though now I can plainly see what this evening really means to you."

"No wait," He grabbed her wrist before she could pull away from the table. A shock jumped through their veins upon the contact, though thankfully it was nowhere near as strong as the first time had been. He didn't let himself pull away this time. Whatever the cost, he couldn't loose her again! The shock dulled to a gentle warmth creeping up and down their arms. Patience found herself sitting down again to listen to his explanation.

He had a desperate sort of expression on his face while he spoke. "I don't think of you like that, Patience. I've never thought of you like that. I'm sorry for offending you. I was speaking merely to lighten the mood. My intentions were not meant to insult."

"Then tell me something." She dearly hoped she wasn't crossing the line with her question, but she had to know if what he was feeling was as strong as the emotions raging in her. "Why do you find me different from any of the other women you've taken out? Why should I believe you when you say those things?"

Bruce avoided eye contact for a long moment. Then he turned directly to her. "There's something… about you… I can't place it but I feel like I knew you at another time."

Patience tried with all her being not to respond. She nodded with fake amusement and could hear the voice of Catwoman hissing with displeasure in her head. It was with her best acting skills that she did not react. "Well that's… interesting."

He waited for her to finish that sentence, but all she did was stare cold and intently at him. When the silence stretched and it was apparent that she wasn't going to respond anymore to his statement, Bruce was distressed. "Don't… don't you feel the same?"

She looked up to the ceiling, thinking, "Mmm… no." Now she was just playing hard-to-get and she was being a real bitch about it.

Her words were as if she'd physically slapped him. His face went red suddenly and it looked like he'd taken quite an interest to the scotch in front of him. He swigged it, hoping to cool his nerves a little better, but it only achieved the opposite. His voice didn't rise past a whisper when he found his voice. "You don't feel… anything?"

She flinched when she felt a strong growl rising in her throat and knew that it was Catwoman clawing at her voice box for control.

_Don't you dare!_ The feline growled, trying to scratch her way for domination. Patience shoved her back down, struggling to win the inward battle raging within the single body. Her muscles froze up, and her knuckles clenched under the table till she felt the half-inch nails digging into her palm. Her face remained smooth though, as she answered him.

"I can't say that I do, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce felt his muscles contract when she said those words. He could feel Batman inside him, but most importantly, he could feel his rage. _She's lying!_ He roared. _I know it's her. It is her! I can sense it. And she can too!_

It was all he could do to keep his demon from taking control suddenly and jumping up to shake the woman angrily. His knuckles clenched under the table and the nails dug into the palm until they nearly broke the skin.

Though his face remained dutifully calm, Patience could distinctly smell his potent rage. It was quite apparent that he was doing his best to keep a cool head in this interesting conversation. But Patience wasn't taking any chances with it. He seemed just as strong and well trained as she was, possibly more so even.

She got up, much against Catwoman's intent. "I sorry Mr. Wayne, but I'm not looking to get into a relationship with _anyone_ right now. And it doesn't appear we have much in common."

He reached for her, but she snatched her hand away before it made contact. "Don't… touch me!"

He looked… so hurt when she said that. Patience nearly wanted to apologize, and if Catwoman had had her way she would've been groveling for forgiveness. But no, her human side wouldn't stoop that low and to be honest, neither would her other half all that much. She just needed to get out of this restaurant before she completely lost it. She turned quickly and called over her shoulder as she left, "Sorry for taking up your time!"

Bruce stood up to follow her, but at that moment their waiter returned with their meals. Bruce swerved to miss the man and the plates of food. He ran after her, dodging tables and other guests as he apologized over his shoulder. "Sorry but I don't think we'll be eating tonight. Just put it on my tab, kay Drake."

"Yes sir."

He ran out the front doors and caught Patience just as she was climbing into the back of a taxi cab. He waved his arm desperately and sprinted for it. "WAIT!" But of course, she didn't and the car drove away just as the man was about to reach it.

His heart sank with the sight of the yellow bumper, he'd probably never see her again after this. Batman wanted the roar with furry and loss.

Gone! Gone again! And I let her go! Why did I let her go!

He watched the car drive down the road and felt his insides ice up. Something was happening. Something horrible! His head wiped to the building opposite just as a one of the windows on the ninth floor burst into flames. Glass and debris rained out on the street like confetti at a deadly party. Stone and concrete fell in large boulders, enough to kill the bystanders walking below. Bruce changed his direction and went after a couple that was about to be pulverized. He reached them just in time to tackle the man and woman to the ground. A second too late and their heads would've been under a rather impressive sized piece of stone balcony.

He heard screeches from tires and turned just in time to see Patience's taxi swerve sharply in order to miss the falling pieces of burning wood, stone, and metal. It swiveled dangerously in a perfect hundred-eighty degree turn and halted only after it smashed into a bright red fire hydrant. Water shot up with the violent impact, drenching all those in reach and especially the mangled car.

Bruce forgot about the people on the sidewalk and instead flung his whole body towards Patience. "Please don't let her…" he couldn't finish that sentence for fear he would somehow jinx it.

He flinched when he saw the door kick out suddenly to reveal a dark high-healed shoe. A bulky body emerged from the front passenger side of the car and looked to be carrying something like a body in its arms. His first thought was that the driver had been able to get Patience from out of the back seat and was now dragging her out unconscious and injured. He doubled his speed. When he neared it however, he saw it was Patience who'd been hauling the driver from the car instead.

"The crash knocked him unconscious," Patience called over the roar of fire and screams of terrified victims. "I think he's got a concussion but he'll be alright once we get him in an ambulance."

Right at that moment, as if she'd foreseen it, sirens could be heard in the near distance. Bruce suddenly felt foolish for thinking Patience would be injured in a tiny accident like that. He couldn't understand it. Patience didn't seem any stronger than any other woman, but he felt that it would take much more than that to injure her.

There was a distant boom and they looked up to see more fire burst from a different window a few floors above from the last one. They watched as gunshots could be heard from the same floor. Bruce and Patience looked at one another at the exact same time.

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" They said in perfect unison. They looked confused for a moment but continued their explanation together. "I don't want to leave you but I need to do something before this gets out of control."

They looked confused once more at their synchronized explanations then apologized at the same time and sprinted away in opposite directions.

* * *

**OHMYGOSH! I can't belive how many people are likeing my story already! (insert delighted squeal) Thank's so much you guys for liking and reviewing this story. I was worried no one would like it but you do and I'm so happy. YAY! XD **

******As you can see, I have planned on giving Dre a little more influence in the story after all.**

**This chapter is a little longer than the last one and I'll try to have the next one in by next week or the ne after that. I might not have it in for a while but I hope this one will tide you over for a moment. It's a suckish place to leave off, I know but I was so excited to get the new one in that I couldn't wait to post it. So here you go, hope you like it, review if you do, review even if you don't.**

**P.S. If you guys have ideas you would like to share with me about this story's direction I'd like to here them cause, to be a little honest, I'm a little uncertain where this fanfic might be going right at the moment. I mean I have a general idea what I'm going to do but scenes are a little iffy at the moment. So leave me a comment or send me an email if you have some good ideas-heck send me an email if they're bad ideas, I'm not picky-I just like getting mail.**


	5. Chapter 5

5. Rise  
_the Bloom of Union_

Patience had no time for decency as she searched for a place to change. She just dodged into the nearest ally and pulled the costume from out of her bag. She did it much faster than normal people were able to. Her high-heeled boots, tight leather pants, holster, and diamond clawed gloves; In a single moment she went from being uncertain, ditsy Patience Phillips to a confident, corporeal Catwoman. She pounced and clawed her way up a nearby brick wall. Screams and gunshots ripped through the night. Unlike the other innocent bystanders who rushed for safety, she sprinted towards them. She leapt from the opposite building she was standing on and dived into an opened window.

She landed in a crouch sliding a bit with her padded gloves and high heals.

Normally Catwoman was more of a burglar who thieved out of sport, but she couldn't just stand by and watch people die when she had the skills that could save them.

The fire was several floors above her. All she needed to do was find the hostages and get them out of here. And perhaps knock some terrorist heads together in the process.

* * *

Bruce ran towards his Mercedes. He had an extra suit in his vehicle just for these situations. It wasn't as durable as his preferred armor back at his home, but it would suffice in taking care of these thugs.

He pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. A thick screen of smoke billowed from the muffler instantly, shielding him from the views of other's while he transformed from playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne, to steadfast, phantasmal Batman. The smoke billowed away and he stood like a knight in daunting armor.

In the back of his head he worried about Patience. He forced himself to calm though, she wasn't in any danger; she was safe and away. Using the grappling gun from his belt, he aimed it at an undamaged gargoyle and pressed the button. He was launched into the air the next minute. He flexed his fists and a current of electricity shot through his gloves, animating his cape into wings so he could soar freely through the air. He maneuvered them to angle near one of the darkened windows on the second floor above the one with all the shooting and jumped inside without a sound. It was pitch-black up here. The power must've been cut when the creeps began firing. Despite the dark though, he knew exactly where he was. The time he'd spent as a member of the League of Shadows as well as his new life of Batman had given him training that would match a ninja.

He leaned over the side of the stairway and heard shouts from thugs and cries from victims.

"FACE DOWN PEOPLE! NOBODY MOVE!"

Sirens sounded and police officers gathered outside the building. Batman recognized Gordon's voice in a microphone.

"We've got you surrounded. Come out of the building with your hands up."

A thug broke a window and fired a range of warning shots at the officers. "Over my dead body assholes!"

More thugs followed his example and there was chaos as police began firing as well. Victims screamed and one of them went down when a bullet pierced him. Batman acted then he jumped from his perched from the rafters just as something the size of a woman did the same. He grabbed one of the gunmen by his weapon and slammed the thing back into stomach with force that probably broke a few bones. He turned the thing on another and slammed it into his face, knocking him cold. The woman beside him was taking others out with fighting that looked more like acrobatics than martial arts. Her gestures seemed a lot more feline as she seemed to scratch and claw at her opponents rather than throw straight punches like Batman did. She also seemed to favor using her legs to fight with more than her arms.

He caught a glance at her from the side. Her mask covered the whole top of her head and had animalistic ears just as his did, though hers was rounder and seemed to be made of leather, instead of the hard foreign material his was crafted from. He caught one good look at her and knew who she was from the pictures he'd seen on magazines, newspapers, and television.

So Catwoman had come to Gotham.

The way she contorted her body would put a circus performer to shame. He didn't have time to watch her, though. At that moment a group of the thugs gripped hostages of their own. They shouted to Batman and the broad to get the hell back or they'd blow some heads off.

Batman paused and watched as they backed through the doors. He saw the fire glow from above them. One of the gunmen looked around as if searching for something.

"Hey where'd the other one go?"

Batman's eyes swiveled to the sides. Catwoman seemed to have disappeared right in the shadows. There was a moment of silence while the gangsters waited, as if expecting her to emerge out of nowhere. The silence stretched. Then a high-heeled leather boot shot out from nowhere and slammed right into the face of a man. Her kick allowed freedom for his victim and he toppled to the side, falling into two more. Batman saw his chance and leapt at one of the men. He tossed him into another of the thugs and was able to release the other hostages. The fire raged, spreading to the lower lengths where they were now.

The hostages cowered as the criminals were being handled. Catwoman turned to them, a slight trace of annoyance in her voice cause from their inactivity. "RUN! GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!"

Seeing their chance, they dodged the men and ran towards the exit, coughing and evading walls of fire. The two vigilantes occupied the terrorists while they ran for safety. Cop cries could be heard as the people reached safety at the bottom of the building.

Catwoman kneed a man in the back of the head and Batman through his opponent at a wall which knocked him clean out. He looked up when he heard the floor beginning to give out under the pressure of the fire. He turned toward the unconscious men.

"Help me get these people out of here." He told the woman who'd aided him.

If her mask hadn't been covering most of her face, he would've caught her eye raise in appall. "You want to _help_ the people who were trying to kill you?"

He ignored her question. "The building's giving out. We don't have much time."

"These criminals would kill us." She snapped at him.

"Criminals or not, they're still human beings. Either way, we're not leaving them here."

She hesitated, looking from one motionless body to the next. She seemed to give in. "How many can you take?"

He lifted a body onto his shoulders and grabbed another one. "We won't be carrying them down. The police are right outside. I'll lower them over the edge."

"I guess I'll help." She shrugged, grabbing a body as well and following him over to a broken window. Batman secured twine around the belt of one and lowered him down with his grappling gun. The police were ready with medical aid and handcuffs below. One after another they lowered them down. Batman counted sixteen men. He knew there had been more though. When the fire spread some must've fled for their lives. He turned to see the flames had grown even more deadly. He looked to make sure they'd gotten everyone. When all checked out he turned back to Catwoman.

"Here!" he said holding out his arm and pointing his gun out the window to fly them both out.

She shook her hand proudly, unwinding a whip from her belt. "Thanks but I've got my own." She snapped it at a pole that jutted out from the building and prepared to launch herself from the crumbling inferno.

Batman leapt onto the ledge and pointed his gun at an opposite building.

BANG!

"Ugh!" He doubled over when he felt the metal sinking in to his hip.

"Batman!" Catwoman cried as he lost his balance and fell from the window. He could feel the wind bite at his face as the ground came up to meet him. Bystanders screamed as they saw a large dark body fall from the broken window. He tried to maneuver his grappling gun back to the building but the blow from the pistol had struck a vulnerable part in his armor that he'd overlooked. The pain was too much to handle. He couldn't move to even save his life, only fall.

Hands caught him under the arm and he heard the twang of his grappling gun dig into stone. He received a whiplash that left him breathless as the ground fell away from him. He saw the police cars and officers whip by underneath. An arm had him around the back yet seemed to be struggling to keep him from falling out of reach. He felt them slow as they neared a building roof.

Batman was infinitely grateful to be out of the air. The moment he felt solid ground though, he fell over and crouched to the ground in pain.

"Lie down." The woman said. He did so with reluctance, allowing the masked heroin to look at the wound.

"Catwoman? What are you doing in Gotham?"

"Don't speak." She said studying the wound. "You've lost too much blood. We need to get you to a hospital."

He shook his head. "No! No hospital."

She glared at him. "You're dying. There's no other choice."

"I don't have a choice." He growled. There was absolutely no way he would permit himself to be admitted to a hospital.

"Well then what should I do?" She snapped angrily. Batman was beginning to loose consciousness. He clawed at the dark walls that threatened to close in around him and kept himself afloat. It was less than useless.

"Anywhere but a doctor." He said before loosing to the darkness.

* * *

Catwoman wanted to hiss when she saw him pass out on her. She searched the rooftop, looking for a way out. It was then that she caught sight of a gorgeous black cat, sitting across on a chimney. His eyes were full of wisdom and his head bobbed in welcome. Catwoman saw the way he held himself and was reminded of Midnight. Could it possibly be a messenger?

"Did Midnight send you?"

The cat only looked at her and to any other person it didn't look like he'd done anything else. But Catwoman knew those small gestures of the tale, the movements of his eyes, the twitch of the nose; all constructed of a language that only cats could sense… and catwomen.

Catwoman hauled the Dark Knight up with his arm slung over her shoulder for support. "We need someplace safe."

The cat turned, flicking its tale back and forth and Catwoman took that as a sign to follow.

* * *

Dre stared at the TV, mouth hanging open with awe. The news station had been at the sight of the terrorist shooting right after the police had shown up. They'd announced the building had recently been infiltrated by Gothatm's Dark Knight himself. Dre became far more interested by that. Anything that had to do with Batman was certainly going to be good. Then the television announced that another masked vigilante had run into the building. At first Dre assumed that it must've been yet another one of the many copycats that wished to be recruited by Batman. But the reporter had said other wise, claiming that the body looked far too slender to have been another of those inexperienced amateurs who used armor and guns.

"This is Summer Gleeson with the evening report. I am right outside the Hotel Casta Miro were the neighboring building has been overrun by gangster shooters. We are uncertain which mob gang is inside at this time though suspicions say that it could be the old Vertellies gang. And we've just hear that Batman may be inside as well—OH MY GOD! Did you catch that? Another figure seems to have just entered into the old building by leaping off another into one of the windows." The tape played back to study more from the blurred image for what it could have possibly been. "We are unsure what exactly it could have been at the moment but suspiscons say that it could have been another of the strange vigilantes like the Batman. We are standing by…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The reporter ducked just as the terrorists opened fire on the police officers below and the camera swiveled around making the imaging distorted. People screamed as they too lowered to the ground and ran for cover. Then the shooting stopped suddenly. The reporter got up and looked back into the building, yet still maintaining a crouched position so she wouldn't be caught off guard again and accidentally be hit.

"It seems that the shooting has stopped for a moment and we are now witnessing what may be a confrontation with the Dark Knight." The camera turned to focuses on the building floor where the gunshots could be heard more distinctly yet now was turned to whoever was attacking them from inside. The fire spread quickly to the floor they were on. The bangs stopped abruptly and Dre held his breath for what seemed like a minute. He breathed with relief when he saw men and women coming out of the building, apparently hostages that the mob had caught as leverage against the police. They were choking and coughing as they stumbled out into the fresh air. Ambulance paramedics rushed to assist them with oxygen.

They waited only a few more minutes before something large was caught being lowered down to the police below.

"Now it appears that a body is being lowered to the ground from one of the top windows. Police have identified him as one of the gangster members though unsure of his true identity at the moment." The camera closed in on the person who was working the pulley as he lowered another body from the building. The shadows hid him perfectly and all Dre could make out was a small outline of his black gloves.

"That's him!" He said excitedly to his mother. "That's Batman. It's definitely Batman!"

"You can't see anything." Mrs. Parker argued. "How can you even tell?"

"I know it's him." Dre insisted. "He's like a ninja! Or a wraith."

More bodies were lowered to the ground. Time stretched and no one else came out.

"It appears that all the gangsters have been apprehended at last. Now all that's left is—OH NO!" The reporter screamed, as did several other people on screen when a caped body came plummeting out of the open window

Dre and his mother gasped at the sight. Then out of the same window another body dived out, aiming for the fallen Dark Knight. She grabbed him just as he came feet away from making a mess of the pavement and aimed what looked like a gun at a nearby building. A long metal hook came out and tossed the two back into the air. The picture jerked around as the cameraman attempted to capture the image on screen. Unfortunately when they turned around, the two paladins were gone from sight, and no one knew where they disappeared to.

Dre was so excited about seeing the masked hero on screen that he sprung a back hand spring from the couch.

"Did you see that, mom? Those guys thought they were so tough with their guns, but Batman swooped in at they weren't so dangerous anymore."

His mother was more concerned about the woman who'd dive out to save him. "Who was that woman with him?"

"I'll bet it was another masked hero striving to make Gotham a better place. Things got way better when Batman showed up, but now that there's two of them, every thug and scumbag in this town'll be running scared." He did a back flip on the rug. "This is great. No'll dare mess with them now."

* * *

Joker stared at the screen, hunger growing in his eyes. Now that he was more than certain of the guardian's guise, it wouldn't be difficult to find her again. With that in mind, he was now more than eager to get the game rolling.

"Yo Boss."

Joker rolled his eyes when one of his men interrupted. He never did bother remembering anyone's name. There wasn't much of a point in this sort of career. "Yeah?"

"Me and the boys were just wondering, what exactly you were planning?"

"Well first off," he announced getting to his feet. "We need some supplies."

"Like what?"

The clown pulled out a crumpled piece of paper he'd been working on for four months. It had been through all kinds of stuff by now; old coffee rings and dirt stained it in several areas. It was ripped and burned, crumpled up and the writing was so poorly written that it was a miracle if anyone could be able to distinguish a few words.

Joker squinted at it and read off what it said. "Letsee… first thing we'll need is some gas. Both in the car and in some barrels."

"How much?"

"Probably fifty barrels… actually ya know what—lets make that eighty barrels. We'll just go ahead and rob a gas station for that. And then we'll need uh… some dynamite. The good kind okay… not that cheap crap we used last time. Did you notice it was kind of choppy last time?" The men looked at one another in confusion. Joker couldn't remember if they had been part of his last gang or not. "See it didn't go off right. It should have gone boom ba boom boom. But instead it went off as one big explosion. See I like to savor it. Just to ya know get that good fireworks feel to it all. Have you ever noticed that?"

They exchanged glances again.

"Whatever. Look it doesn't matter." He turned back to the list. "Um oh yeah… we'll need some gun power, clocks, knives—lots of knives okay. I like to stay well prepared. And if you could get sort of a variety—you know short knives, hunting knives, kitchen knives, butter knives, letter openers, corkscrews, nail clippers with filers, and maybe throw in a vegetable peeler or two, that should be good. And lets see… what else… rope, pad locks, video camera and a… chicken."

"Chicken? For what?"

Joker looked up. "Dinner. Of course."

"Okay, we'll make sure to get all that. Anything else?"

"Uh… yeah. We'll also need some catnip."

"Why on earth?"

Joker didn't get annoyed very often, but when he did, it was never a good thing. The other two men seemed to step away from the guy who'd asked the question, as if saying, "_I'm not with him_." Well that's good, cause then he'd have to kill all of them. Joker leaned into the man who'd asked the question, straitening his tie intently. "Listen… Frank, is it?"

"Roger."

"Roger right! Of course. Listen, Roger, you've never really worked with someone like me before, have you?" The man shook his head. "No… right that's what I thought. You see the thing with me, is that I like to stay happy. I'm just a naturally happy guy, you know. I mean look at my face." Joker gestured mostly to his scars that now fashioned him a permanent grin. "You wanna know why I'm always happy? Well I had this friend—Frank was his name. We use to get into all kinds of trouble together. We were pals—best pals, kay? And one day we decided to rob a bank together. We were just kids back then, mind you. I was in the back, getting the goods and Frank was in the front, minding the register. Well we got a little jumpy when we heard the cop cars coming. So Frank, he takes a hostage and backs out the side door, leaving me as live bait for the coppers. Well they caught me real fast and threw me in a tank with this guy who liked to play a just little too rough. He used to wear a big grin on his face every night he fell asleep. During this time I wasn't very happy. So when I finally got out of the can, I met my pal again and he sees me and he says.

"What's the matter?"

"See he didn't know what I'd been through, but I knew what he'd gone through. Him and his little hostage had a great time together. In't that ironic? Him and that hostage became great friends while I was in the tank earning a new friend as well. But he was happy to see me again so he asked.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"The thing was, I _was_ happy to see him. So I say, "I am happy to see you." And just to show him how happy I really was, I put a whole new smile on for him. After that, he was happy to see me too. Now me and Frank are always smiling together." Joker frowned when he saw the look on Roger's face now.

"But you know something Roger? Why aren't you happy?"

Joker pulled out a knife and put two new smiles on his face. He fell away from the clown, just as lifeless as Frank now was.

Joker straitened, as if he'd done no more that adjust some books on a shelf. "Now… if they'll be no more questions…"

The two men filed out without a single word to him. Good, they knew better to ask questions now.

* * *

Hundreds of miles a way, a woman looked into the eyes of her cat.

Ophelia sighed. "So it's happened has it?"

Midnight looked at her with old knowing eyes. Over the hundreds and hundreds of catwomen she had given birth to, it came in contact with this sort of reincarnation at least several times before.

Ophelia leaned back in her chair sipping her tea as the new moon rose above the city. "I never suspected this to follow with _her_. She'll need more guidance than I thought."

Midnight probed her, a question glittering clear in her amber eyes.

Ophelia nodded, understanding perfectly. "You're right. The Dark knight should be warned as well. If only Patience hadn't decided to move so suddenly." Midnight twitched her nose and her tail curved in a graceful arch behind her. Ophelia stood to stare at the dark, moonless sky. "There is still time to warn him. The moon is not yet full. Heaven help Gotham when it is."

* * *

**OHMYGOSH! It's been forever since I updated. Sorry to make you wait so long but I got a little in to some other stories I'm writing at the moment. Hopefully it won't take me two months to update again.**

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and comments. They really make my day. Please tell me what you think of the new chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

6. Wounded  
_Eventually time heals everything_

The rains had started after they'd arrived to the safe place and hadn't stopped since. A full day went by and still the Dark Knight did not wake. Thankfully the black cat had led them to a safe hideaway a few minutes after the terrorist attack.

Catwoman had learned his name from the swishing of his tail to the movements of his body. Unlike most animals, a cat poses three names instead of just one. The first name is given to them by the humans it chooses to socialize with. Then there are the names it uses when speaking with other cats and animals alike. Names than no human could ever know if they did not speak the same tongue. And then there was the final name; the name that the cat herself knew and would never confess to another living creature. It was said in old times that one could control a cat by discovering this name.

Only the catwoman of the present was permitted the honor of knowing such sacrosanct knowledge. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Patience knew at once with a single glance what this cat's name was. She bowed to him respectively, speaking his name with the greatest care so no animal listening would understand what she meant.

He bowed his head too, though far more dignified, as if he were encountering royalty, then led them to an abandoned apartment building at the top floor. It was a bit drafty due to the broken windows, but it wasn't terrible and at least it protected them from the elements somewhat.

Catwoman thanked him for his kindness and asked if he would mind to keep watch for them. He bowed again and left to survey the hallway that lead inside. She watched him leave and set about making a small bed for her injured comrade out of a table, some stacked newspapers, and a few wool blankets left in a closet.

She lied him down and studied the wound. It was worse than she thought. Thankfully though she'd learned a bit of first aid on the travels that she'd been through. She needed to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out. She should also try to get his armor off. She looked at it and groaned. This thing was like a freaking safe. Where the hell was the lock to unstrap the chest plate?

Oh hell! There wasn't time to get it off anyways. He was loosing too much blood by the minute. She would just have to work around it.

There were some tools she would at least be able to use, such as pliers, a needle, and a knife.

It was a bloody mess and she feared he would die for a moment. In the end, she needed to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding. That certainly made him jump. With the way he cried out when the fire hit him, a bystander on the street would think there was an animal being tortured somewhere.

Thankfully he only yelled once, so it did not attract any attention to the building.

Yet when he cried out so horribly in his sleep, it had torn something open inside of her. She hated to see him in pain. Like she'd seen it before and it'd nearly killed her.

She panted and wiped her forehead when the work was over. She usually hated alcohol but she desperately felt a drink was needed to cool her nerves after that. One for Batman probably wouldn't hurt either. Despite her desire, though, she could never leave him like this. It was too dangerous if someone found him; completely helpless and out of it like he was right now. If she wasn't here to protect him, anyone could come waltzing in and take advantage of the opportunity to kill him… or find out his true identity.

Now that she thought of it, she ought to try and mop his head of the sweat he'd precipitated. She put her hands on the corners of his mask. Avery different shock shot through her body when she attempted to remove the black cowl. She felt her whole body jump with painful energy and was flung a few feet back.

She twitched on the ground as she waited for the feeling to return to her limbs.

"Well… that's sure—gah—unexpected!"

* * *

Dre was loud trying to make it to school that morning. He'd spent the whole night looking up whatever he could about Catwoman and hadn't made it to bed until one o-clock. He'd literally fallen asleep right at his computer. It was only after eight when he finally decided to wake up. And when his eye caught sight of the clock he'd panicked.

"Crap!" He hissed when he realized how super late it was. School started half an hour ago. He tore his pajamas off quickly and jumped into his school uniform. He grabbed his umbrella and was out the door in no more than four minutes. His mother had already gone to work by seven thirty. "Gee thanks, mom, for making sure I was up." He mumbled angrily. Yet even he knew he was being unfair. He was fourteen years old after all. He should know how to get himself out the door without mommy's help.

Even as he was flying down the stairs, he'd managed to spare a glance at Patience's apartment door. Her morning milk and paper were still on her doorstep. So she hadn't come back at all last night. Dre grinned to himself as his imagination took affect. It seemed she'd had more fun with Mr. Bruce Wayne than she'd led them to believe.

He smiled with amusement as his thoughts turned quickly to all the different distractions the two probably found themselves in.

He honestly liked the thought of being able to tell his friends, "Hey guess what? My neighbor is dating a billionaire."

Faintly he wondered how her work would take the news.

* * *

Batman's eyes peeled opened. His vision focused on a rusty shabby apartment room that had clearly been unoccupied for many years, leaving it neglected and rundown. There were large circular windows that were cracked and broken in several areas with fresh rainwater running down the sides. Rusty iron pilasters supported what was left of the roof while pots and buckets were scattered here and there to catch the running water dripping through the holes. The light was dim despite the dozens of candles lit and surrounding the room. He smelt a fire cracking nearby. There was a lamp burning by a bedside table near the makeshift bed he lied on, along with some bloody rags, pliers, bandages, and needle and thread—the kind used for stitching wounds.

His side hurt tremendously and he could feel the beginnings of a fever starting to take affect with the result of the bullet wound. He shivered.

"You're awake finally."

Batman's eyes focused on a woman's dark silhouette in the center of a window. She turned to him and came closer.

Batman suddenly became alert as his arm came up and he grabbed at his cowl, wincing from the pain it caused to move. Sleeping in his armor was very uncomfortable. He breathed when he found the black covering was still in place. Catwoman came closer when she saw him moving.

"You shouldn't move." She said placing her diamond claw gloves on his shoulders and pushing him down. He obediently obliged. Moving was more of a chore than he could really bare right now. "It was hard dressing your wound. I was able to maneuver your armor enough to at least get the bullet out and bandage you up. However I had to cauterize the wound to keep you from bleeding to death." She shook her head sympathetically, looking back on the scene. "Sure made quite a racket when I did." He flinched when the pain shot through him, but she didn't look overly worried. She took one of her gloves off and touched the side of his cheek expertly, testing his temperature. "You'll live. But you'll have one hell of a fever in the morning."

When bare skin met bare skin time froze for a moment. Batman relaxed into her contact. He liked the touch of her cool fingers against his hot skin. His hand came up and kept it there for a moment longer. He wished his hand wasn't gloved; not only did he sweat like crazy inside it but also because then he could feel the texture of her auburn skin better than he did on his face. They stayed that way for a moment. Finally she pulled away and turned to the bedside table next to him.

"How long have I been out?"

"A full 24 hours." She turned and rung out a cloth in a water basin and pressed it to his sweating face. "I tried getting your cowl off but it zapped me. Left me twitching on the floor for a good ten minutes." She smirked grimly. "Is your identity so important?"

"Is yours?"

Her smirk widened, chuckling slightly. "Fair enough. Although, you won't exactly find loose wiring or booby traps under my hood."

"You don't have a face to maintain."

"How do you know? My identity is just as important as yours."

Batman thought of his second persona as Bruce Wayne. Every person in Gotham knew his name and his face. His company was one of the largest enterprises in the world and if his identity as Batman fell into the wrong hands, everything he'd worked for would come crashing down into nothing. He didn't know this woman who called herself Catwoman, yet he was more than certain she didn't have nearly as much to loose as he did.

"No it's not." He announced boldly to her question.

She looked at him through big brown eyes. He'd seen those same eyes somewhere before. For a single perfect moment, all they did was stare at one another. Then she leaned into him, slowly at first, and touched his forehead with hers. Batman could feel the intimacy of the gesture.

Without warning she was snaking her arm under his back. She spoke in a whisper. "Can you sit up."

"Maybe." He said wincing when pain shot through him again. It was horribly agonizing to move at all.

She saw that he wouldn't be moving for a while and lied him back down. She picked something up from the table and he could smell what was probably soup. "Here." She held a bowl up to his lips. "You need food. You'll feel better once you eat. "

Batman doubted it was poison and took it. If she'd wanted to do anything, she could've done it while he was unconscious. He swallowed the soup and blanched when the strangely sweet yet pungent taste hit him. "This stuff is terrible. What is it?"

"An old healing medicine from Egypt. It's a broth made from honey and coriander. It's supposed to sooth and heal faster."

Batman didn't know about old remedies all that much, but it hadn't crossed his mind to distrust the woman's judgment in this. Grudgingly, he swallowed the rest of the potion. When he was done, he couldn't decide whether he felt better or worse after that.

"I know," Catwoman consoled, "the taste is horrible but wait an hour and you'll feel better."

Her amber eyes watched him relax back into his bed. His chest rose up and down as he allowed sleep to take it's affect on him. Within another moment he was in another dreamless slumber.

Catwoman stood and paced the room. It was Friday today. Guess she'd have to schedual her date with TNT some other night. Yet the thought of going with another man now seemed to sicken her. She couldn't describe her feelings for Bruce but she felt drawn to him in ways she couldn't refuse. It was like she was a puppet hooked to the strings of fate and was going wherever they pulled her. She had no control of her own destiny, merely waited as another controlled her future. Somehow she felt Bruce was being manipulated the same way. When she thought about it though, it didn't seem right to her; in a way almost silly even. She couldn't imagine anyone being able to control him. As far as she could tell, Bruce was a born leader and ready to take charge with whatever the situation was. He was the kind of man who liked to make his own decisions, regardless of who might be in charge.

She wasn't sure if that was what she admired or despised about him.

Oh this was just too confusing. And now with the Dark Knight here too. She felt the same pull towards him as she did with Bruce. But when she thought about it more, she felt she could be more herself towards Batman than she could around Bruce. With the businessman, she had to hide part of herself away from him, her true feline self. But with Batman...

She looked over at him again and felt a strange and unexplained desire to curl up beside him. She never thought the sight of an injured man would make her feel so turned on.

Patience blushed as those unnaturally corporal ideas came to her. She turned away from him and started towards the window before the sight of him brought more embarrassing thoughts to mind. She concentrated on the rain and watched the people on the ground below to get her mind off of things.

"Right, just keep watching those unremarkable people going about their unremarkable lives." She told herself lowly. It was hard keeping the thoughts she really wanted to think about at bay. As an antidote she began thinking of things that were probably going on in her life right now that she hadn't even had the chance to think about since Batman was wounded.

It'd been a full day now and she hadn't been given the chance to call work and tell them a good cover story in regards to her absence. No doubt this was a really bad way to start out with during her first week of work. She'd hoped to at least get a month in before she used up her sick days. Uh, this was just not how she wanted to present herself to her boss. Her boss was definitely going to have her head for this.

And what about the media and police work. Now that there were two masked vigilantes in the city, what would that mean? Would they put her on the wanted lists with Batman? Or would she come to be a self-righteous hero as well?

The thought of living by a code of honor suddenly didn't seem all that glamorous to her all of a sudden. There was a part of her that wanted to do what was right, but at the same time there was another part of her that wanted to take life by the horns and take whatever she wanted from this world.

She gazed at her diamond clawed gloves, fashioned from the pendants of an Egyptian necklace. These too were stolen, she'd admit that. But at the time, she just _had_ to have them and she couldn't find the means to come up with the money herself to purchase them. If she could've done it legally she would have, but she didn't have the financial means to accomplish that. Plus, the fact that she'd just been fired hadn't helped her in the slightest.

An hour went by, and then another, as she considered trivial and essential little issues that affect either both or the other.

On his bed, Batman stirred again till his eyes opened and he stared back at Catwoman, who was in the same position he saw her in the first time he woke.

"De ja' vu." He muttered squinting over to her.

"Not exactly." She said coming over to him like she'd done before. She touched his cheek with her naked palm. "You're fever has gone down somewhat. How do you feel?"

"Better… I think."

She sat next to him and folded her hands below her. "This is going to sound… completely off the wall to you," she began hunched over and finding the floor suddenly interesting, "but do you feel, by any chance, that we've met before?"

Batman looked at her. His face was completely unreadable and it made Catwoman nervous. He shrugged at last and looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe." He whispered. "A long time ago, perhaps. I don't really know."

Time held as his words strained through the stretching silence. Suddenly she neared him, touching a naked palm on his chest and drawing close to her face. Her lips brushed his ever so softly. She held them there for a moment, not drawing back or pressing closer, just holding them there, waiting silently for his next move. At last she felt him close the gap and kiss her with a passion.

She sighed, deepening the kiss. It was like every kiss in her life had been but a casual exchange between nothing more than friends compared to this. She pressed closer to him and felt his gloved hand lift, tracing a line over her bear back. This just felt so right to her.

Eventually she ended the kiss before it could get any more heated, and rested her head against his chest like an old lover. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. He did the same.

Suddenly Catwoman straightened to her full height. "Do you have family?"

Batman stared at her. What did she mean by that? He knew that she'd be able to track his true identity back through his family. But then again… "No." He said honestly. "I don't have any family."

"Is there someone who you can call for help?"

"…yes."

She turned from him. "Then you'd better call them cause I'm leaving."

"You're leaving me here?"

Catwoman turned back to him, a spark in her eye. "Don't be scared. You're a big boy. I think you can handle yourself." It was pure teasing really. She knew he hadn't sounded scared at all when he spoke… just curious. But she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him.

When batman looked back at her, she vanished. Her stealth was something to be amazed over. It put even his own tricks to shame.

Cautiously, he got up, mindful of his injuries and taking precautions not to make them worse. The potion she'd fed him had at least brought down his fever. Least his wound was fine enough to allow him to move. All though, he'd wait till he was at least a few blocks away before calling for his ride and going home at last. Then he would probably have to explain to Alfred why he was gone for nearly two days without even a phone call. There was also supposed to be a big business meeting this morning that he was supposed to attend. That wasn't a really big deal, since he slept through most of those boring things anyways. The idea that he would flat out bail wasn't so surprising really. Plus he could trust Fox to handle things for him.

"Crap." He muttered when he realized he'd failed to call Patience back after leaving her like that the night before. He had a feeling, though, she wouldn't be too upset about that. She sure had jumped for the opportunity to leave the restaurant as fast as possible. In fact it'd seemed pretty obvious that she never wanted to see him again. Yet even still he couldn't put the idea out of his head to find her and try and talk with her.

But what he wanted to talk about was a mystery even to him.

* * *

**Okay I guess I didn't keep to my promise very well. Instead of weekly, my updates have become, monthly. But you know, even those aren't really reliable either since it's been like three months since my last update. So it's more like every other month that I end up updating. Okay to be completely honest I've sort of lost interest in this story. It's obviously my most popular story so far but it's not the one I'm particularly interested in. I mean yeah sure, the story line is good, from all the comments I've gotten, (and you guys, thank you so much for all the support. They really, really help in continuing the story) but you know how you sort of start getting into something really weird, all at once, and suddenly you become a little obsessed over it-yeah that's what's kinda going on for me right now. **

**I'll try sticking to updating as often as I can but I shouldn't promise anything.**

**I'm just going to say one more thing before I let you go: **

**So... was the chapter too fluffy for you? Review and tell me: Should I add more love between Batman and Catwoman?**


	7. Chapter 7

7. Heartbroken  
_Even after it keeps on beating _

Patience looked over the art display for the new magazine cover. It was of a popular model lied out on a bed of scattered roses on a whiteout floor. She was dressed finely in a polka dot dress with a heart-shaped opening in her chest. Her arms were outstretched towards the camera where she held out a clockwork heart with both hands. Hearts and glitters had been cropped in around the clock and model. Patience had created most of it on an art program using a picture she'd received from one of the photographers.

After two hours working on it, she at last deemed it finished and printed it on poster board.

She hoped her boss would find it attractive enough. She'd really used all her skill in creating the work of art for the February issue.

Patience grabbed the copy on the poster board and headed to Ms. Sharidine's office to give her the sample. She was just reaching for the door when it opened suddenly. If she hadn't been blessed with cat-like reflexes, it would have slammed into her face.

She jumped back quickly and stared at the person who'd nearly impaled her head. Patience looked at Bruce Wayne in stunned silence. It'd been two weeks since she'd seen him last; two long weeks since their first and last date.

There was hardly a day that went by that Patience didn't think about him. She'd even been tempted several times to call him, just to hear that rich masculine voice. Every time she thought about it, shivers went up and down her spine. The more time past, the stronger the desire became. But she would never let herself cross that line. There were just too many uncertainties about him. For example the tide of emotions that rampaged through her while she had been with him: fear, hunger, lust, anger, sorrow, desire, and regret.

There were no memories of him to explain these emotions; they were just there. As if she'd known him for years and years and he'd been there break her heart so many times.

Why on earth was Bruce here?

"Hello Ms. Philips." That richness in his voice; her memory hadn't done it justice. If coffee had a voice, it would've been his. She realized then that he was being formal towards her.

From his tone one could definitely tell he was still a bit upset from the ending of their last encounter. So she _had_ broken his heart.

_I would hardly say I broke his heart. _She told her other half angrily. _We barely knew each other then and that's no different now._

"Hello Mr. Wayne," She said with equal formality, "it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

Ms. Saridine came out at that moment and hooked her hand in his arm like a lover off an old romance movie.

She looked at her employee and laughed delightfully. "Patience darling, Mr. Wayne was just in the middle of telling me the most hilarious story about a ah… very big fish." Her eyes moved down him to his pants and it didn't take heightened senses to know what exactly she was thinking. The little pervert!

_Patience barely had time to process what the woman had said before she found herself lunging at the woman, eye splitting in sharp pupils as she clawed the throat out of the meddling little witch._

Patience blinked quickly, realizing she'd envisioned the whole scene in a single second. In reality she was standing in front of Bruce while her boss hung from his arm like a bloodsucking little leech. Patience forced a very convincing smile as she promptly turned her attention to the woman.

"Hello, ma'am. I've just finished the cover for the February issue. I could leave it in your office if you have plans to go out."

The woman's laugh made Patience more eager to rip her face off. "Oh nonsense, Patience Dear. I can look at it now. It will only take me a moment. Bruce and I were just going out for lunch."

_Bruce?_ She was already calling him by his first name.

The woman continued in a voice filed with delight. "We scheduled for an interview today and we should have plenty to talk about." She glanced sideways and inspected him up and down as if undressing him with her eyes. "We'll probably be a while, so who knows how long it will be before I get back."

_Oh why you dirty, rotten, piece of…_

Patience proceeded to call the woman every name in the book, but on the outside she smiled and handed the woman the art piece.

The woman studied it carefully. "There is just one word to describe this… fabulous." Ms. Sharidine handed it back, but Patience felt nothing with her compliment. She would only feel fine once she'd torn the grin off of that repellent, insulting, pompous, little…

"It was nice to see you again, Ms. Phillips." Bruce said before the woman took him by the arm and led him swiftly away to the elevator.

"Good bye." Those words hurt like a knife in the throat.

Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye.

Patience returned to her cubicle and attempted to return to work but the effort was useless. Every thought she had turned to Bruce. Out of desperation her thoughts turned to the Batman.

Somewhere inside her, Catwoman purred. She'd been fidgety all week. Every time she went out, she targeted felons in the middle of their own heists in the hopes of meeting Batman again. But she never saw him. Sometimes she would look up into the sky and see his skylight summoning the Dark Knight by Commissioner Gordon's request. She was even tempted to go so far as to meet there as well, but she didn't know how they would react to her appearance. She wasn't a hero… not really at least. She still had that theft from the jewelry store on her record, and since she still neglected to give the Egyptian cat claw necklace back, it was doubtable that they'd forgotten about it.

He was a hero and she was a thief. And yet he'd also been deemed a criminal as well. He'd murdered that lawyer, Harvey Dent. Yet when she'd looked into his bright eyes, she found no murderer to speak of. Somehow she knew, deep within her gut, that those accusations had been false. Yet even still, he was a man who abided by the law, and she was one who tried to ignore it. So it could never work anyways.

His honor, his self righteous code was something she didn't want.

But she couldn't stop thinking about him, just like she couldn't stop thinking about Bruce.

She scowled at her keyboard when a curious thought entered her mind. Was Batman and Bruce one and the same. She certainly had strong feelings for both of them. Was it possible? The answer seemed so obvious.

* * *

Bruce despised this meeting. He despised this woman as she babbled endlessly about nothing he cared about. His eyes were on her rotating mouth but his mind was on another planet all together.

It shouldn't have surprised him that he would see Patience at Sadie's Script, but the timing had been shocking. The very minute he'd opened the door she'd been there as if he'd wished for her from a genie. Now he couldn't push her from his mind. Or in all honesty, he didn't want to push her from his mind. This woman was that annoying!

It'd been two weeks since he'd seen her last; two long weeks since their first and last date.

He couldn't count the number of times he wanted to call her. There was hardly a day that went by when his thoughts didn't find their way back to her one way or another. Seeing her standing in front of him then, he realized that his memory of her hadn't done it justice. And when she spoke, something lit up within him like he'd been waiting to hear it like a good song on the radio. If chocolate had a voice it would've been hers.

And now he was sitting here with this… absurd woman who was absolutely nothing like Patience. In fact she was trash. He really didn't need to be associating with someone as meaningless as this. He knew perfectly well that this woman was after only one thing from him, and that wasn't an interview. He knew that even before he came to lunch with her, and yet somewhere deep inside him he secretly hoped that if he ran into Patience she would see them. He didn't know why he wished to hurt her.

_Because she hurt me_, that voice of Batman said inside him.

What on earth did that even mean? Why did these thoughts and feelings arise every time he thought of her. It was like his demon was getting more restless with each and every thought of her.

Batman had been acting strangely over the past two weeks, that was for certain. He'd been purposefully avoiding places where Catwoman was likely to show up. From his studies of her, she worked mostly on taking out heists that could possibly take place in jewelry stores or the like. Batman did his best to avoid those areas, preferring to handle drug deals or smuggling. Yet at the same time he longed to meet her again, but something inside him kept from doing so.

What the hell was up with that?

"Mr. Wayne."

His thoughts suddenly snapped back to earth when the woman's voice broke through his preoccupied mind. He stared at her bright red lipstick for a moment, baffled completely about what it was she had been prattling on about a moment ago.

"Yes?"

She looked stunned and a little angry that he'd allowed his mind to wonder away from the topic at hand. She continued where she left off and Bruce endeared her speech once more yet still managing to process none of it.

Surreptitiously, he glanced at his watch. How on earth had they'd been here for only ten minutes? Bruce was almost certain it'd been far more than that.

Oh what a long luncheon this was going to be.

* * *

Dre lugged his book bag up to the apartment, dreading the night of homework fated for him. For junior high, his teacher's were merciless. Two reports, three worksheets, and a quiz to study for. These people were out to ruin his youth he was certain of it. Before he knew it, he'd have spent the duration of what was left of his childhood for school, and before anything he'd be out and obligated to get a job and his own apartment.

He sighed at those depressing thoughts while he maneuvered his bag over so he could reach his key. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming upstairs and smiled when he recognized who it was.

"Hey, TNT." He said cheerfully to his neighbor who lived upstairs.

The man was tall and finely built with Latino descent but spoke with a distinctive Brooklin accent from the area he grew up in.

"Hey, Dre. Lot a homework tonight?"

"Oh you have no idea." Dre groaned, getting his door opened.

"Listen," He stepped closer to Dre, speaking low while casting curious glances at the opposite door from his. "Has Patience come home yet?"

Dre had heard that the two were now going out. The morning after Patience's date with the billionaire playboy, the woman had announced to him and his mother that it wasn't going to work out and had instead began dating their neighbor upstairs two days later. Dre had been rather disappointed at the news but his mother had insisted that he not talk about it around her.

_BUT IT WAS A BILLIONAIRE!_ Dre wanted to shout out. Shallow he knew but hey he was only fourteen. After some thought he eventually decided that the chemistry just must not have been there from the get go. Yet at the same time there didn't really seem to be much chemistry with her and TNT either so far as he could tell.

Dre shook his head at the man's question. "Nope haven't seen her today, but I'll let you know."

The man was clearly disappointed by such news. "Okay. Well thanks anyways, kid."

Dre watched him climbed the rest of the way to his apartment wondering how their relationship was really fairing. Somehow he sensed it wasn't destined to last, though from his body language TNT was really into Patience. She on the other hand most definitely didn't seem to be interested that well in him, and was merely tolerating the relationship out of loss of something else.

Dre shrugged and pushed through his apartment. In any case what business was it of his? They were the ones who had to figure all that stuff out for themselves.

After all, he was only fourteen.

* * *

The happy voice of Joker broke through the warehouse, causing several of his hired gunmen to jump with surprise and pause their game of cards instantly.

"Good news, gentlemen. I've planned our next move and we're acting tonight."

"We're finally moving?" One of the newer ones asked hopefully.

Joker nodded. "Yup. Get the stuff ready."

The reaction was immediate. Everyone instantly gathered together the supplies they'd had together for a few weeks. Joker had insisted waiting without moving at all for far too long and his men were getting anxious for their next move.

"Finally," a few of them expressed together. "I'm sick of laying low."

"Where are we going to hit first, boss." One of the older gunmen asked.

Joker stared answering in his demented wheeze of a voice. "Well first I thought we would crash a little party." He held up a Sadie's Script magazine where a picture of a well known member of high society was smiling in a picture followed by big red words, **Ronnie V. Turning Thirty**. "After all what's a birthday without clowns, am I right? And after that I thought we might make a quick stop to one of my good friends, who owe me a little favor."

* * *

**I know it's kind of cliche' that I make the Joker crash some big fancy party of the high class, but hey it's almost mandatory in any Batman story for some super villain to be the main focus at one of these events. I mean even in Batman Begins, Bruce couldn't even have a birthday party without Ra's crashing and burning down his house.**

**For those of you who have been waiting ever so patiently, here is the end of the seventh chapter. I hoped you liked it and I will try harder to get more chapters in. I would like to say thank you to you all for sticking with my story and for the many amazing reviews and support. You guys have no idea how encouraging those are. You guys make me so happy.**

**Again, I hoped you liked it and I would love to hear more reviews from you guys they really help continue the story.**


End file.
